Umbra's Angel
by FionaGina
Summary: Sequel to "Kingdom of Umbra," Yugi's new powers lead him to take his duty as Queen early when the threat of an invasion on the Shadow Realm arises; he and his guardians must find the fiends while competing in the Battle City Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

_Six months prior to meeting the Half-Angel_

Pegasus trembled, tied up with chains to his chair. Five beings stood before him, the one he feared most had his golden eye. The orb was in the maker's left hand as he read from a document in his right.

"Maximilian Pegasus, you are charged with the unjust crime of trapping souls and we count twelve souls in your possession. You are also under judgment for seven counts of attempted soul trapping and this is all in violation of your Contract with the Winged Kingdom; how do you plea?"

Cold azure eyes stared at said man. Shadi squeezed the eye in his hand; betrayal was not an emotion he dealt with easily. Jono Franke was there, with Queen Mai. Pegasus had made the contract with them to be trusted with magic and recreating their world into Duel Monsters. King Atem, the most powerful stood to the side with his cousin. Pegasus bowed his head in defeat.

"I am guilty. Go ahead and do your worst, I couldn't bring her back."

Pegasus took one last glance at his beloved, Cecilia, the painting of her on his wall. He was close. The soul of Yugi Motou was perfect, so pure and innocent, but strong. Footsteps came into view, it was the man he modeled Red Eyes Black Dragon after, Jono along with Shadi.

"The chains are gone," Pegasus blinked confused as Shadi continued, "although you're actions caused harm and you lied to us, you still hold good in your heart. Pegasus, for betrayal and illegal soul trapping, you have lost our trust and broken your contract, but those chains were your greed and avarice, since they broke you will be given one last chance."

Jono brought his clawed hand to Pegasus' face; he squirmed in his seat as the sharpness of the appendages pierced the skin around his eye.

"However, we are here to punish you nonetheless."

A loud screech escaped the tower, several bodyguards, including Croquet banged the door.

Pegasus lay in a heap on his chair, his left eye in Jono's hand bleeding and the golden eye in its place. Shadi leaned in and said, _You are now connected to the Shadow Realm, Maximilian Pegasus. We will keep a close eye on your actions. Heed this and make no more mistakes._

When Croquet and the rest burst in, they found their employer in his chair and nothing else but blank cards; the news the next week reported twelve people miraculously waking from comas, all duelists.

_Present Day_

Yugi and his husband ate breakfast. He would be returning home today from winter break.

"Do you think Motou-sama will be upset?"

The Half-Angel looked at Atem, "That's an understatement Yami. He'll be furious. Probably want to cut off your manhood too," Atem paled until he saw the smirk Yugi held.

"No, don't worry. By now he's cooled down, although he'll still be angry and want a full explanation for everything, and he'll definitely be asking if we shared a bed."

"You did, but nothing happened, 'cause Atem such a gentleman," Akefia sneered from his side of the table. Atem threw a biscuit filled with jelly at the man hitting him dead on; Ryou giggled as his lover wiped off the sticky orange substance.

"It's true, but let's not tell him we did."

"Your grandfather has a grudge against me, yes?"

Yugi bit his lower lip and nodded, "Yeah, he doesn't like the fact I could get hurt, simply being your wife. Also, I think…" he gestured to his chest were the bullet wound was, "he still has nightmares about this. It makes sense. He…saw me get shot in the heart. Sometimes I don't believe it." His voice became small at this point. Atem held Yugi's hand and rubbed the wedding ring.

"Yugi," said Mahad sitting next to the king, "your grandfather was frightened, we all were."

"Yes," said Ishizu, "I thought when Red pulled the trigger we had lost you."

A collective nod went through the other occupants at the table. Marik especially felt horrible, it was his duty to protect Yugi from harm and instead they had ended up in a trap.

The boy sighed and got up, "I need to face him sooner, Atem can you help me pack?"

88888888888

"You all packed up and ready to go," Bathsheba chirped.

"Yes, and I want to thank you for your help," Yugi said. "I know I still have a lot to learn and much of it will be a surprise."

"Aw, dearest as long as you got the basics down the rest is easy peasy lemon squeezy," she leaned to look Yugi direct in the eye, "Remember, Dearest, Shadi can continue your training, but like your new talent for singing and vast knowledge of musicals, there are still bumps ahead, although I am happy you mastered your sword and flying first."

"Okay," he stepped back, "there's something that's been bothering me. It's about the essence and my new talent-"

"Dearest, you are you. The essence did not influence your personality in any way, shape, or form. Now here's a question, did you like singing before?"

"I sung along with the radio a lot, and I guess I had a decent voice," he said anticipating her next question.

"And now, you have a classically trained one. The essence just enhances the strengths you already have. The knowledge is from the Angel, but that is your voice, not his."

HW

Entering the Kame Game Shop, Atem gulped. Only he and Yugi, in human form, entered, the guardians had a new place to live, a condominium, where they would still attend Domino High, but hide from Sugoroku. Yugi saw a limo outside, assuming it to be Seto Kaiba.

When the two reached the living room, Yugi halted Atem following. Pegasus sat there with his grandfather drinking tea. The man's hair had grown out and it covered one of his eyes.

"Why, good to see you, eh, Yugi-boy or should I say Your Majesty, Princess."

"Wha…"

"Yugi, if I may, Pegasus is a human who wields magic and works for us. Specifically for the Winged Kingdom, Jono told you how Duel Monsters is based off of our world."

"Yes."

"Pegasus created the game and used our people as models for the characters."

"And that's why I'm here," he got up and bowed.

Atem glared, distrust in his eyes. He heard a grunt and saw Sugoroku glaring at him. The married couple sat down.

"Tell them what you told me, Pegasus."

"Well, as Sugoroku and Yugi-boy here know, the monsters I recreated for my game are the beings of the Shadow Realm. And as our king knows, some of the cards do hold small portions of the magic of those beasts. Some hold more than others, like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, that's why there are only four. Exodia too, reason for him to be in pieces. What you don't know is…" Pegasus hesitated at this last part.

"Go on," Atem said. He bit his tongue to hold back; this was the man that could have stolen Yugi's soul. Taking a human's soul was easy and painless, but a being of the Shadow Realms or Angels was different and it was disastrous t for the creature's health and mental state.

"I made three that were unchecked for."

"WHAT? After our warning, you slimy-"

"Quiet," Yugi said gently. He took Atem's hand in his and stroked it, making the king's ragged breath slow. "Please continue, Peagasus."

_You are whipped,_ Pegasus thought thenhe continued. "The cards do not resemble any actual beings but it is the symbols and carvings hidden in the cards themselves that hold power. I modeled them after ancient Kehmet legends. When they became aware, things happened…"

Pegasus explained that before Duelist Kingdom, he had created what he dubbed the Egyptian God Cards. The people involved in the project had died horrible deaths and he figured his saving grace was his golden eye. When the monsters started to speak in his nightmares he knew he had to hide them. With his magic he made a seal to cloak the power of the cards and scattered them in various places in Egypt.

"The problem is-"

"They were stolen," Atem finished.

"Yes and I know who did it."

Pegasus took out a small dagger, with the rune for glory, wunjo, on it. The symbol resembled a p with a sharpened edge to the round part. Atem quickly shot up from his seat.

"What's wrong, Yami?"

"That..that is the calling card of our enemies. They leave no trace and their locations change, along with the symbols, but they all mean glory and embedded on a dagger."

"Yes, and now they have two of the most powerful cards in the world," said Sugoroku.

"Had, they had two of the most powerful cards. That's when you two came in."

"Pegasus, do you know what this means. Those monsters could use the cards to find us," if it were not for Yugi and Sugoroku in the room, Atem would launch himself at Pegasus for the man's stupidity and endangerment of the Shadow Realm's safety.

"What?"

Yugi looked to his Grandpa, the old man did not know the whole story. "It's a story I'll tell you later, Grandpa, but for now Pegasus, did you retrieve one of the cards back."

"Yes, and that's why I am here," Pegasus took out a card pouch from his pocket and handed it to Yugi. The picture revealed a red dragon with a dark under belly and serpentine body. It had two mouths and a blue crystal on its head. The card read Osiris the Sky Dragon.

"I tell you the other two are Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Obelisk is still hidden but Ra went missing. From the information I gathered about this group, they run in sects throughout the world, ranging from harmless satanic worship to being able to do some real damage, as the ones who broke my seals. But the worshippers provide money through websites run by the dangerous sects and they deal in the Black Market with anything. Rare cards being one of them."

"So, the rare cards, depending on resemblance have either magic from our world or are just good for the game, correct?"

"Yes, King. Also, I believe not that many groups are looking for your world. This Black Market dealing has been going on for years, and nothing has developed from it."

"Possible and true, but this dagger proves that those scum are still looking for us."

"I don't understand, Yugi please explain," Sugoroku huffed, rubbing his head.

"Uh…well to make a long story short, the Shadow Realm did not always exist. The beings, like Atem, use to live alongside us but a catastrophe happened, which brought God and the Angels to create a world for magical creatures to be safe. But, we still need them as they need us, so they can come out, as you know and how people, such as Pegasus have magice; some people believe the Shadow Realm to be a ring of Hell, so have tried to find it and destroy, like this dagger and the symbol of the ones who took the God Cards."

"These people have been the closest to my world's destruction. They are the ones who unleashed Zork," Atem clenched his fist, but calmed as Yugi soothed him.

"That they are, but here's what I noticed. They go to large tournaments taking cards from the challengers. The next one will be here, and I know from insider info. Kaiba-boy will hold it in the spring, when and where I don't know, but they'll be there."

"But, Atem can't interfere in human affairs."

"I can't Little One, but you and your guardians can," he said hesitantly. Atem knew where Pegasus train of thought had been, even without the ability to read minds as the man had, but he did not want Yugi in anymore danger. But he knew Yugi was the one being capable to capture those fiends and find that card. He had faith in his Angel.

Yugi looked up to his husband. Atem and the Shadow Realm needed to stop this group before they caused any real damage. Zork had done enough to last one hundred years and it could not happen again. Yugi stood up.

"I'll do what I can. Mana, Marik, and Ryou are the best at this game so they'll enter too, we'll find the card and locate the sect."

"Excellent, now I need to tell you about some of their tactics."

88888888

Two hours had passed and as Pegasus left, with Atem running out of time leaving too, Yugi and Sugoroku sat finishing off the last few slices of pizza.

"I don't approve of this."

"I know."

"There's nothing I can do."

"No, I have to fight."

"Yugi, you fight all the time and have the scars to prove it. Please don't tell an old man that he must watch his only grandson suffer."

"I'm not asking anything," Yugi said as he went to sit by his grandfather, "just believe in me and don't give up. Grandpa, I'm the only one powerful enough to do this. And remember I'm no longer alone. Grandpa, I have heart and so do my cards."

Sugoroku yielded and embraced his grandson. He did not notice the small flinch Yugi had at the contact. He remembered what Bathsheba told him.

"_As the Angel part of you, dearest, you sense a person's death day. You know, their final day on Earth, since you have just uncovered your powers and can feel it, it means your grandfather's death day is eminent. That his life has come to its end; I don't know when myself because it is not that close yet, but I guess you have three years, two and a half at the least, before the Grim Reaper comes."_

Hugging his grandpa now, Yugi could feel the time of the elder's life fading. He was hoping for three full years, so he could take it. Deep down, he knew when the time came, he would not and that knowing when only increased the pain.

SR

Atem placed the dagger on the table for the Three Leaders to see. They gasped.

"It's true then," Dartz spoke first. Atem nodded.

"We need to send security for the ones leaving and sealing the portals," said Mai.

"This means…less contact with the human world."

Everyone turned to Noah and nodded.

The next, several teams of high ranked mages, casters, and soldiers from each kingdom and territory went to the portals. Even as people came in or left, they were sealed with force. Atem sighed as he felt three pairs of eyes burn holes in his back, once not from Seth. Mahad and Isis could not talk to their children as Akefia could not see Ryou. Mai and Jono had the same problem, but they knew the situation. Atem went to his dais, prepared for the council to join and tell them the bad news, already missing Yugi sitting by his side. As the boy was there, they spruced up the old dais for the queen and he sat in it during meetings, not participating but understanding the politics. Prince Noah had been the most vocal of his argument against the portals being sealed, although nothing could be done.

HW

In Detroit, Michigan, a hooded figure impaled a pixie trying to escape. He then took her blood for storage. Heading back to base he heard some of the higher ups talking about the tournament.

"We need a patsy or two, you know, so the King's Angel bitch doesn't spot us."

"How about Kaiba," the other said, "he's a power hungry sociopath who will do anything to beat that Angel bitch. But, remember, we must be careful, that freaks half-human, and he might not be completed clouded by darkness."

"Well, that's why he got the other one," the first said as he held up a card. On it was a muscled blue humanoid creature with a skeletal face and red eyes. Its head was shaped like a head piece Pharaohs' wore. The first higher up placed it next to another card. It had a golden dragon with a blue crystal on its head and red eyes, the dragon had a mystic look about it and its head resembled an Egyptian head piece with a crescent circle on its shoulders.

The two cackled at their success as the lower rank went to store the blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi watched as the Sky Dragon curled around his building. It was not a dream. At night the God Cards could come alive if they sensed their own near; also they could not be seen or heard by anyone except the wielder of their card. It appeared that Osiris had thought to see what happened. The red beast tapped on the window, prompting Yugi to get up and open it, coming out on the roof where Osiris came to be eye level with the Half-Angel.

"You are my new master?" he questioned.

"Yes, but call me a friend. I'm Yugi."

Osiris' expression was odd with his two mouths, but to Yugi it was bewilderment. The dragon then roared a throaty laughter that caught the boy off guard. When it stopped, Yugi wondered if this was a dream. The streets were quiet and lights in homes remained untouched. Osiris sniffed Yugi with his snout and the bottom mouth smirked as the top mouth frowned.

"For my creator gave me to a child like you, he will pay when I am freed. It is insulting to have my new _master _be so naïve and….small, even for a regular person."

Yugi glared at the beast, "I'm small but I can hold my own. I've done so for most of my life, only recently have I had any real help. So, don't think because your big means I'm less than you."

"Why not?" said Osiris, in a bored tone. "I could crush you now, boy. I maybe still trapped in this world but my powers are good for two attacks. What could you possibly do to me?"

"Nothing. I don't want to hurt you, unless you give me a reason to and I need your help."

"Threatening your life is not good enough. And what "help" could a child require of me, a God Card?"

"No," Yugi headed back inside, "you are not the first to try and hurt me because you think I'm weak. And your help is to save a world and people who I love."

Osiris glared in his own way as the child closed the window, ignoring him. With one swipe of his claw he broke the boy's skylight, shattering the glass.

"YOU INSULENT LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU-"

He stopped when he saw that the boy-Yugi-did not flinch at the shattered glass or the dragon yelling at him. Yugi got up from under the covers, mindful of the shards. His eyes glowed with defiance at the Sky Dragon.

"So, to you because I'm small you can disrespect me, my home, and break my sky light. Osiris, you don't like me, I can tell, but when I free you, we will never see each other again, I hope. Now, get back in your card, I need to clean up."

Osiris did as told. Yugi collapsed in his desk chair, thankful that there were no shards. When he got up, he used his magic to fix the skylight. The shards danced as they reconnected to each other, forming the windows and the frames bend back into place. Handling Osiris was more taxing than he thought, but at least he got through the first encounter. The dragon made him think of all the bullies he had to deal with; when ignored they got violent. Osiris was no different. Yugi finished and felt drained. He crawled back into bed and let the night take him to sleep, tomorrow he had school.

The Next Morning

Yugi found his friends waiting outside of the gates for him. He ran and embraced them. Going to homeroom the group found the class in low spirits, the lack of luster from returning to school hours. Yugi sat at his desk and went through the day in normalcy, until lunch.

He kept his thoughts in the back of his mind, but as he came upon the tall man sitting alone with his lap top, he gulped. Kaiba had belittled him and treated him as an unworthy rival. But, what the man said back in the maze, "_….just remember I like you and…I'm glad."_

"Seto," he breathed. The man glanced at him and motioned for Yugi to follow. They walked up flights of stairs and reached the roof. Kaiba leaned on the gate fence.

"Haven't I've been punished enough," he said.

"What?"

Kaiba gave a heated glare to Yugi. "You took my title and ruined my life. Whenever you're around I want to scream at you," Kaiba left the fence and crossed his arms, looking away from Yugi, "You're so damn nice and try to be everyone's friend, even if they treat you like crap, don't you dare deny it," Yugi closed his mouth and Kaiba went on, "And now, of all the things you have done, you marry a freak and join this delusional world-"

"Seto, there are other things at stake here, please let me sp-"

"Don't call me that!"

It was quiet as Kaiba went to Yugi and kneeled in front of him with a blank expression.

"Don't pretend you care," he said softly, "Mokuba is why you tolerated my company and now you have friends, real friends. You have completely shattered all that my step father put in me. I…thank you for that. I know that man you married cares, but of all the people you could have, why him not me?"

"I love him, that's why," Yugi's eyes became misty.

Kaiba leaned in to Yugi. He saw that the man was going to kiss him and pushed him away. Kaiba was not dissuaded, he grabbed Yugi's wrists and held on as the boy tried to escape without hurting him. Kaiba took advantage of his height and strength, attempting to pin Yugi down. However, since his change, Yugi had grown stronger in physical attributes.

A tug of war went on as the two struggled in the hold, Kaiba going in close to Yugi's face as the boy wondered if he were to break his neck turning it too far. It came to a stop when the CEO embraced Yugi's waist, pinning him to the graveled roof. Kaiba put his weight on Yugi to keep him still.

"Seto,no."

Kaiba came close to Yugi's face; the boy felt the man's breathing on his neck.

"Please," Kaiba buried his face in the crook of Yugi's neck, "let me have this."

Yugi shut his eyes closed and summoned his tsurugi, he could use it to poke Kaiba in the side and run. Then the weight of the man came off and Yugi shot up from the ground to see Atem and Kaiba punching each other. Yugi was confused and then he saw Red in human form standing next to him.

"A wee bit awkward, eh, Angel."

Yugi did not respond. Atem threw powder at theKaiba and he went down.

"Sleeping powder, of course, not too much; it'll last five minutes then he'll awake, memory intact," Red explained.

Atem came over, embraced Yugi kissing him breathless. Yugi blushed puce. He let go and panted as Yugi took in air.

"Enough was enough. I cannot let that man think he could just take anything from you."

"Atem, what would you have me do? I won't do anything to hurt him, and I can't avoid him. I need to enter in that tournament."

"I know, Yugi, I know. Just, next time, don't be alone," Atem hugged his wife. Yugi clung to him trembling a little. His Angel side understood Kaiba's motives and he knew that the man did not give up. Would one kiss be so bad? Yes, it would.

Red coughed, "We need to leave."

Atem let go of Yugi, "The Shadow Realm is closed, all portals are sealed tight, and no one can get in or out. I can move a bit freely because I am king as can the others, but only for a few minutes. Yugi," he put his hands on either side of the boy's face, "stay wary. Pegasus informed us that the third card is missing. Those fiends will be looking for you and the guardians if they detect high levels of magic. Keep it down and don't fly in the city. Make sure Hiroto-"

"You need to leave," said Red as a portal appeared.

"and Shizuka fly only in the woods."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and Atem left. Red stood there and handed Yugi a large package.

"Thought you might want to have some of the Angel's old junk, his essence might remind you of what this is, and his room is starting to smell."

He was gone.

Yugi checked his watch. Not even ten minutes had passed. Lunch went for another fifteen. Yugi took out the bento box he had and started to eat. The roof had no snow, so it was not so bad. Kaiba was perched on the gate sitting up. He opened the package that Red had given him and inside were records. He saw the title of a few, all musicals. Kaiba came to, Yugi froze.

"_What should I do?"_ he thought.

Kaiba got up and left. Not another word.

88888888

Under the sakura tree, Yugi and the guardians sat eating lunch. Spring had come early this year and March opened with blooms of all sorts. Rumors of the Kaiba Corp. tournament had spread in gossip magazines and news casts, duelists whispering about it and wondering if the King of Games would enter. However, the group had to concentrate on who they interacted with; one of Dartz's best spies, Hermos, had warned them that the fiends were probably stalking around Domino and stalking them since December after the maze appeared because of the large amounts of magic and attacks used. And as it stood, new students had joined Domino High along with teachers.

"So, when is the tournament to take place?" asked Shizuka to lighten the tension.

"I'm not sure," said Yugi quietly. He sat in the middle with his guardians encircling him. Shizuka and Ryou to his sides and the others on high alert like Marik who hid his dagger. "What I do know is that I got a note this morning saying to be in Domino Square tonight at nine. Ryou, did any of you get one?"

"Yes, me, Marik and Mana. We were also given directions to a shop that has something we need."

"What?"

"A Duel Disk, but you can just lend us yours for practice."

Yugi furrowed his brow, "Actually, I think you're going to need your own because Kaiba Corp. changed them. Here, I got one with the note," he reached into his bag and pulls out the device. To the guardians it is a large watch shaped thing with two mismatched wings. "I don't know how it works yet, I didn't look at the instructions, but I guess it's similar to the original."

"Let me see!" said Mana, grabbing the Duel Disk. She inspects it by twirling it in three directions and feeling the texture of the metal. "Well, it's a lot more complicated than the one you have."

"Yeah, I heard from the gossip that other duelists received the same note, except I'm the only one who got the disk. I…wonder why?"

"That jackass still holds a flame for you," signed Marik.

"Dude, take that back, Yugi's got enough problems without worrying about that-"

"Hiroto! Don't call him that, he's not so bad," argued Shizuka.

The three continued the discussion, Mana and Ryou putting their two bits in; Ishizu was quiet as Yugi looked around the yard and spotted the man in question.

He had not talked to Seto Kaiba since the roof incident. Yugi also noticed Mokuba did not ride in the same limo as his brother anymore; Kaiba was smirking in his direction. He held up his fingers in a v for victory. Ishizu noticed. Both grimaced at what that meant, Kaiba then left.

Three Days Earlier

Seto lost again to the computer simulating a duel. He had replicated a deck like Yugi's, without Exodia because that was thrown overboard before Duelist Kingdom, and punched the metallic wall not caring if it broke his fist.

"Dammit, why can't I beat this."

"Kaiba-sama."

"What!"

The men in the lab shivered, however, the head one continued, "Sir, there is a man here to see you. He's in the lobby and won't leave till you come out. He says he has something you need."

Seto growled, nonetheless went to meet the foolish mand. He had been on rages since the roof with Yugi. Mokuba even hid from him. It was also payback because Seto had forbid any contact with Yugi Motou. Letting off steam by yelling at a stranger was a good idea for the moment.

Kaiba came into the lobby and found him in a cloak sitting on the couch with a hooded young man.

"Listen you," the man nodded as the boy was unresponsive, "whatever it is your selling I can do without, so-"

"No, no, no, Mr. Kaiba," his accent suggested American and his speech was brutish, "I am here to give you a card. A powerful card."

"I speak English fluently," Seto snarled, "and your Japanese is terrible."

"Good, well this card could be the key you need to defeat Yugi Motou. Here."

Seto looked at the card, it was real as he could tell and by the description of it was indeed powerful. But, business men do not take handouts.

"What's in it for you?"

"Why nothing, except my associates and I gamble quite a bit and it would be good leverage to know the little King of Games were to lose."

Seto's eyes widened. He snarled again and grabbed the man's collar.

"Fixing the game you son of a bitch, why I ought to have security come down and get you. I don't like doing too much heavy lifting before tournaments."

He then felt a poke in his stomach. The hooded boy held a machete to Seto's right side.

"Remy, put it away. Now, you listen, Mr. Kaiba, Yugi possesses a card as powerful, if not more, in his deck. You have Obelisk the Tormentor, whereas Yugi has Osiris the Sky Dragon. So, either take this gift and try to win or we'll give it to another. I have heard good tales of Marik Ishtar."

That got Seto, he let go of the man's collar and shuffled the card in his deck.

88888888888

"He took the bait," said Grendy, one of the techs for the fiends.

"Quite easily, just look at him laughing. I'm not surprised if this makes him feel alive; just see the way he destroyed his most powerful beast, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

The three men watched from Kaiba Corp.'s camera as Seto used Obelisk for the first time. The youngest, Remy sighed bored. He did not like this plan one bit, although he had nothing else.

"Sweet Jesus, he keeps laughing," said Grendy, "That boy's psycho."

"Yes, this is why the higher ups are using him as a patsy. Oh, and Remy, you have Ra?"

"Yes."

"Alright, now remember we made copies for you to distribute to the semi-finalists. When you get there just give it to the one that fights the king's whore and then your duty to us is over."

Remy nodded. After this mission he was going to die.

88888888888888

Domino Square

Yugi sat in wait for…something. The square was filled with duelist from Japan to the Americas. Two Yugi had met personally and hated: Dino Ryuzaki and Insect Haga; there were some good ones, like Ryouta the Sea Faring Duelist. Also, there were others that had gained a reputation, like Esperoba the Psychic, and a man known as "The Mime." They gathered in the square anticipating for the arrival of Seto Kaiba.

"When will be here?" asked Mana.

"I don't know, but he better not be wasting our time." Marik signed agitated.

Ryou nodded while eating his ice cream. The four duelists sat in silence, then a low humming was heard and the wind picked up. Right above the crowd a helicopter hovered with their host in the door way. On the screens his face appeared with a smug expression.

"Greetings duelists, welcome to the town of Domino, and most importantly welcome to my tournament. You all received your note and instructions to Kaiba Corp.'s Battle City Tournament and that you had the guts to show up."

At this point the crowd started to shout at the screen and the man.

Kaiba continued, undeterred. "Being that you are all elite duelists, I've added special rules to my tournament. One: you must all have a new Kaiba Corp. issued Duel Disk. Two: you will receive a blank card with the disk. The card is part of a map, and you need to collect six to qualify. Three: losers give up their rarest card."

The crowd jeered again, Yugi squeezing his deck.

"This tournament will make Duelist Kingdom a joke. Don't forget to register, exactly one week from tomorrow Battle City begins."

The crowd cheered at this amped for the new challenge. Yugi and his friends looked up as the helicopter started to leave. Kaiba made eye contact with the Half-Angel. Yugi saw Kaiba's motives, want and jealousy. He also had a bad feeling.

"_Master, my brother Obelisk is near," _whispered Osiris.

"Guys," they turned to Yugi whose face was set in a scowl, which resembled a bad pout, "Kaiba has Obelisk the Tormentor."


	3. Chapter 3

**The dueling scenes are not that good and my knowledge of the game itself is not that great either, so please don't get mad when you read the scenes with the characters playing.**

* * *

"Are these reports right!" demanded Jono.

The young cadet nodded. Jono grunted and dismissed the cadet. He raked his brain over the reports of the portals in correlation to the number of Followers breaking out of jail. This was not coincidence. It had been a few months and now almost half of the prosecuted Followers had disappeared. And with no way out, a week ago the portals' were sealed shut and communication with the human world was gone, not even powerful beings like Atem or Mai could leave, the Followers were trackless. The ones still jailed were there, but they had training to keep quiet. Jono growled.

"Shizuka is in the other world," he ran his hands in his head, "and so are the others. Oh God, if this is what I think it is then it's bad."

HW

Griffin, the leader of the group stationed in Domino, laughed. The tournament would be in play and all the fiends would be out there, collecting rare cards and finding that king's whore, Yugi Motou. He laughed some more at his own brilliance in giving Seto Kaiba Obelisk the Tormentor.

Remy rolled his eyes. Exiting the van he walked the streets of Domino. It was evening time and a bunch of kids were talking about Kaiba's tournament. He sighed exasperated; although he did find it funny, he would be putting his life on the line for the people who took everything from him and even if he refused his life was still in a tight spot. Walking some more he found himself in front of a game shop with a turtle on it. Blinking Remy opened the door.

"Hello, welcome to my shop," said a cheery old man.

Remy smiled politely; he examined the contents of the shelves, all wonderful games that he wanted to play. The old man kept to himself, and Remy could tell the man knew he was a foreigner, his dark complexion, dark brown hair, and grey eyes were obvious. The door opened again to reveal a boy…with hair like the Shadow Realm King.

Remy stared, he had been told the King's wife had his hair, but now that he saw the boy he could not believe it; the boy in front of him was short and scrawny. His entire demeanor screamed innocence and love, not nightmares and fear.

"Hey," he said.

"Yugi, how was your day?"

"Fine, Grandpa, and…" he hesitated, "I invited my friends over. We thought we should…"

He trailed off and saw Remy for the first time. Remy panicked.

"Oh, so sorry, I didn't see you. I'm Yugi."

He held his hand to Remy who trembled because he saw the six figures behind Yugi coming into the shop. Taking his options in play Remy decided to dash for it, until his grey eyes locked with lavender eyes. The one he looked at had bleach blond hair, tanned skin, and beautiful eyes. Remy felt his throat dry. As he tried to leave again he bumped straight into a rack of card games and mini-board games. The sound of him grunting and struggling was the only sound as the occupants watched, silent and awkward. Finally, Yugi with the lavender eyed boy knelt down to help Remy up; as he was being lifted he got a whiff of the blond.

"He smells so good," Remy thought. Then blushed as he found the boy had not let go of him. Also, that everyone was staring at him.

One hour later

"I bet Nice is beautiful," said Mana dreamily.

"Yes, it is during this time of the year, the ocean is still a little cool but warm enough and the beach isn't crowded at all," Remy replied. His French accent came through but it was not thick.

"So, you came for Battle City too, I can't believe how many young folks are here. I've been having customers all week. I'm almost out of Duel Monster stock," said Sugoroku as he handed out the tea.

"I see," said Remy, "I should have said earlier that is what I came for, but…I was nervous. Most people are out."

"Yeah, we're pretty much the only ones with any left, despite the low stock," Yugi plopped down on the loveseat next to Shizuka and Hiroto.

Remy recovered himself quickly after crashing into the rack, however now that he knew the company around him he felt at ease. Except for Marik, who was inspecting his every move; he was fidgety but that gave off nothing. None of the beings could see with their minds eye into him because of the potion he drank, so he wondered why Marik stared so, and why he liked it.

"We're glad to meet another opponent," chirped Mana.

"A nice one anyway," glumly said Ryou.

"Yeah," Ishizu sighed.

"The others are not nice."

"No, Remy," said Sugoroku, "in fact some hoodlums have tried to break into the shop just for cards and…."

"Nothing else," Yugi finished.

Remy nodded and checked his watch, if he stayed longer, Griffin would wail and accuse him of lies. Also, he had to hide the fact he had found them. Remy reasoned that he wanted to live a few days more.

"I have to leave."

"So soon?" Marik signed, the first time speaking at all. Remy knew sign language; they used it to communicate without causing suspicion.

"Yes, I need to get back to my hotel," he said while signing.

"Okay," said Yugi. He smiled and Remy wanted to melt down. This boy was not an abomination! No, he was sweet and gave a stranger company for no reason. Remy left the room, thanking for the tea and the time.

Walking down the streets again, Remy sighed. He pulled out his deck and flipped through it finding Ra and three copies of it. He had to distribute the fakes on the tournament to hide his tracks and throw Yugi and the others off his trail. He put his deck back and kept walking.

After several blocks he became aware of being followed. Remy kept his walk brisk and felt for his dagger, the machete being left to be cleaned by Grendy. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see lavender to his side. Remy jumped and was caught by Marik.

Marik looked at Remy. He could not shake an uneasy feeling about the boy. And, he was quite stunning. His lips were rosy and he had high cheek bones. Marik followed Remy after Yugi decided that they should get some rest and forget about Battle City, mostly because everyone was on edge.

He held Remy close and the boy reciprocated. They stared at each other for a while, until Marik decided what he wanted to do with the boy. He dragged and slightly carried him to the park, where he hid them behind a tree and started making out with Remy, who again reciprocated.

SR

"Jono says it's true, Your Majesty," grimly said Seth.

"An attack any day now and we can't contact the others."

"No," replied Mahad, who grimaced. His children were stuck in the lions' den with those fiends in one place, they just had to deal with a problem of Followers sieging the palace, and they were in the Shadow Realm.

"I see," Atem sighed. "We need to start preparing our forces, quietly, telegram the same to the other kingdoms. We have to be ready for this-"

"IT'S GONE," Akefia shrieked in anger pounding in the room in his gargoyle form. He was half gargoyle from his father and it showed with his midnight black skin and bat wings with claws and fang and his hair going down his back and merging with his tail. "It's gone, who took it, how, who, why, when-"

Atem struck him upside the head, calming the man down.

"What is gone, Akefia?"

"The…skeleton…key."

"Sire," Seth said, face sickly pale as was Mahad, "we are in dire trouble if…"

"If those traitors have the key."

The door opened with a messenger running through, "Sire, urgent news, Atlantis has been attacked!"

Atem and the others sounded the alarm hidden behind the king's dais. A high pitched whistle rang through the palace and the generals quickly prepared the army. Atem stayed in the throne room, keeping the stored shadow magic safe with Seth and Kisara, in her dragon shape, at his side. The army and half of the council had posts all over the palace. Soon enough, locks were heard clicking in parts unknown.

"They're coming through the dungeons," Akefia hissed, still in gargoyle form.

"Let them try," said Shada to his left.

Marching was heard up the stairs and halls; the Followers of Zork were regular beings who had been tainted by greed and hate. Their weapons consisted of enchanted jewels that canceled magic. What the general and dungeon master noticed were the strange figures donned in armor, real armor.

"Oh shit," Akefia eyes widened, "humans!"

The army gasped but stopped when the first shot was fired by one of the armor clad people. And the battle began.

HW

Yugi and his guardians gathered at the plaza, in a few minutes Battle City would start. Of course, the game itself did not brighten any of the young duelists. Earlier in the week, all communication with the Shadow Realm had been disconnected and then people attacked the guardians at their condo; no one was badly injured, but Shizuka had gotten poison in her eyes and she was recovering at a hospice meant for Shadow Realm visitors. Ishizu was able to stop it before it did further damage although Shizuka had to wear bandages. Hiroto was with her now and Ishizu stayed with Sugoroku to keep him from getting hurt.

So, Yugi, Ryou, Mana, and Marik waited for the competition to begin and weave out the fiends that dared to harm their family.

"Guys, hey!"

They turned to see Remy jogging to them, blushing slightly as Marik came closer.

"Hey, man, what took you so long?" half-heartedly chirped Mana.

Remy noticed, "Why do you four look so glum?"

"Our friend, Shizuka," Mana began slowly.

She stopped so Ryou finished, "She was injured and now she's in danger of losing her sight."

"Oh," he said. Marik gave Remy an odd look then rubbed his back. Remy leaned his head on the blond's shoulder.

"You two seem cozy," surprisingly, this came from Yugi, who got the two to blush and back off. The unoffended giggled, relieving the air of tension.

"It's not news," said Ryou cheekily, "we saw the way Marik came home all flushed and how you kept texting the whole week. And it seems you," he pointed to Marik, "should not keep things from your boyfriend."

Remy hid his tomato tinted face in his hands as Marik launched for Ryou. Yugi just watched as Mana tried to break them up. He smiled, however listened intently for the start of the tournament.

Unbeknownst to the group, except Remy, several men were watching them and one in particular, Griffin sat in the café not too far away. The guardians were weakened, so going after the God Cards would not be hard and resurrecting another Zork to destroy the Shadow Realm would be a small task. He smiled lecherously at Yugi Motou. Maybe an alliance with the Half-Angel would be productive.

Yugi saw Griffin. Yugi saw all of Griffin, his motives and feelings. He also saw the man's Duel Disk.

"Contestants," rang a computerized female voice, "Battle City may commence."

The Half-Angel went to the man.

"Griffin," the man's eyes widened, "I challenge you to a duel."

88888888

In the last few moves, Yugi had to watch out. The Swords of Revealing Light left him useless for two more turns. Griffin had two rock monsters protecting his life points. He guessed he was waiting for a particular monster to summon, but he could not see what monster. His Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet were with him, but he needed his Polymerization to make Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. He drew and luck had it, Polymerization was in his hand.

"I use Polymerization to combine my monsters to make Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast."

"Too bad, little Angel," Griffin sneered, "you still can't attack."

Yugi was tight lipped. He needed to think of what monster could take that long to draw. Not many needed three sacrifices only two, and Griffin had not attacked his life points directly.

Remy watched, concerned. Griffin had seven copies of Exodia the Forbidden One. He wanted to tell Yugi, everyone that he could help them tell them were to find the fiends. What use was life if he did not have anyone? The others cheered him on, Marik silently observing the man.

"Now, little Angel, soon you'll know why you and your kind are so foolish and join us," Griffin laughed internally as he found more pieces of Exodia. As Griffin did that, he also put in play another rock monster.

Yugi bit his bottom lip. He looked at Griffin again; the man was full of vile wants, one of them making the Half-Angel nauseous.

"Wait, a power hungry man. Like Kaiba's obsession, his Blue-Eyes is what his power is, honorable. But he cares only for the overwhelming source of…Exodia, he needs all his parts."

"You're waiting for Exodia," Yugi stated.

"So, once I have him, I'll simply destroy your monster and life points."

One more turn, and Yugi could attack, but he had to draw first. What he found was Light Force Sword. He put it faced down for now.

Griffin passed this turn, deciding to play more with the Angel. The Swords of Revealing Light vanish and Yugi activates his trap card.

"Ah!" Griffin cries as Exodia's Left Arm is pierced. "You'll pay for that!"

"No I won't, Chimera attack his monsters!"

The rock monster on the left and in the middle are destroyed, leaving one monster left. Griffin puts his Exodia head in defense to try and protect his life points. Yugi draws.

"Hey,bastard, you won't last long!"

"Mana!" Ryou and Yugi exclaim. Marik smiles proudly.

"What! Don't pretend you're not thinking it."

Yugi shook his head back and forth and went back to the duel as Griffin quit glaring at the girl. Yugi activates Chain Destruction and it destroys all the Exodia heads in Griffin's deck.

"No! You freakin' Angel Whore!"

"Shove it," yells Ryou.

"Griffin, you did this to yourself," says Yugi. "All your deck is stalling and depending on one monster, that's not good. And I sacrifice Chimera to summon Summoned Skull, attack his monsters."

Griffin was out of monsters and the Exocdia arm was still trapped for another turn. Looking at his hand, he saw that he had no way to protect himself with pieces of Exodia. He drew ending his turn.

"Summoned Skull attack his life points directly," a flash of lightning came from the beast and Griffin lost. He slumped down and then was in the grip of a very angered being.

You're going to tell me what I need to know now, Marik said as he dragged Griffin into a corner handing Yugi his deck.

"That…was amazing!" said Remy.

"Yeah," Yugi felt something on his fingertips. The cards were marked; he ripped them and threw them away. He then saw Remy, every part of Remy. He kept quiet, deciding to see what the foreigner would do on his own.

"I think we should split up for now," said Ryou. Mana nodded

"Yes, I'll meet you guys at the pier in two hours. See ya, Remy," the three dispersed.

Marik came back. Griffin had proven useful saying that teams and surveillance were everywhere for them and rare cards. He saw Remy waiting.

"I'll see you around, okay ?" Marik signed.

"Yes."

They kissed and left.

888888

Seto had watched the whole duel with Mokuba who had cheered Yugi with the others. His plan was in play, Yugi would get to the finals and there Seto will win his God Card, and the third one he had heard about from Griffin. Remy Larouse had the Winged Dragon of Ra as it showed in his data base.

"Mokuba."

"Yeah, Nii-sama," he said cheerily.

"We're leaving. Get the case."

The two brothers walked out in stride, Seto determined to win back his title and be the top duelist again.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Winged Kingdom, General Jono and his troops had found the chink in the armor.

"Aim for the runes. Damage 'em, make 'em blurry."

The armor of the humans surveyed symbols that allowed them to stay in the Shadow Realm, but as soon as they were damaged the shadows quickly devoured the fiends. Jono had seventeen down and counting. The troops were holding up, even though the enemy shot at the wings. The Followers were harder to attack because they were of the Shadow Realm. The enemy numbers were weakening by each human eaten from their own greed.

"Mai, I won't let 'em get you," Jono said while charging at a pack of werewolves slaying a lieutenant.

8888888

"I'm scared Noah," Kris whispered as she and the prince hid in a bunker. Raphael stood at the entrance, weapons at the ready. Dartz and the rest were fighting off the attacks and the children had to be saved to ensure the Kingdoms' survival.

"Don't worry," he said shakily, "we'll be out soon. Your father has the Leviathan's head and Alistair along with Valon are unstoppable."

Kris leaned into Noah more and he held her close. "We'll be okay, I promise."

Raphael readied his weapon; he would not let the prince and princess die.

888888888

"Your Majesty," mocked the armored figure standing above the King. Kisara and Seth were down, Seth too weak to move, rocking back and forth as Kisara was sprawled out in her dragon form a big gash on her underbelly. She was the model for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and she looked like it, except for a tuff of hair going from her head tip to her tail and fluffing out like a lion. Seth tried to use his reserve magic to patch his wife's wound as the figure got closer to the Eye.

Inside the Eye behind the King's dais was the shadow magic that fueled the Realm with power but kept in check the amount each being received; it was a gold eye with the pupil in the middle.

"I'm Pablo Nunez, head of our little…game club. I handle all the weapons and gateways that span to your world," the figure, Pablo, got up to the dais, "and soon, we'll have enough power to resurrect the Dark One, and thanks to those fools who believed in Zork's promises, it was easy to enter. This time, we'll just have him-oh, don't get up."

Atem was struggling against the pain in his body to approach his gun, which lay so close.

"The enchantment I used not only weakens you, but leaves quite a shock," when Atem almost touched it his hand was electrocuted. Pablo held a black crystal and murmured the words that were wracking Atem's body with electricity.

"I'm flattered you're trying so hard," he said, now in front of the Eye, "but we must leave soon, Zork's going to destroy everything."

"n-n-no-o,….y-y-yu-g-g-gi," Atem felt his heart beating fast, the thought of Yugi being taken from him. These fiends were going after his Little One and family soon, Battle City only a week away.

Then a rush went through the king. The Eye was glowing green, scavenging for a host; Atem had felt this happen before when Zork stood on his throne and he beheaded that devil. Pablo could not see the change in color as he spoke the words for the spell to return the Dark One.

The light stopped. Green turned to black and the King and his Head Councilman stood.

"**Pablo," **two possessed voices said in unison. The man turned, startled from his spell as the two beings stood, black mists surrounding them. Atem's crimson eyes pierced the man as did Seth's icy blue ones, **"For crimes against the Shadow Realm and the King's loved ones, you and your cohorts will be sentenced to death, immediately!"**

Atem shot once at the man, the bullet breaking through the armor; they left, not before Kisara was patched up, and went on a massacre through the palace. The mist turned green looking for other hosts to carry out the massacre. Mahad was the first to be chosen, his eyes glowing and his staff beaming through ten enemies at a time. The armor the humans had was becoming useless when the new powered ones had the runes ruined without touching the symbols.

Akefia and Shada were next, the half-gargoyle howling menacing as he shredded his enemies limb from limb. Isis got enough to use her healing powers and turn the wounds on the attackers fatal and spreading a virus that was injected as the opponents were pierced by her allies.

This sprang over the Shadow Realm, Mai feeling it from her Eye. She screeched deafening the attackers as she swooped down, ripping heads off, Jono and his other generals tapping into reserves. By night the Winged Kingdom's palace and caves were full of gore.

Dartz had transformed into the Leviathan himself as the Eye of Noah's palace reached him. The head he had, which a long sword was infused made from the creature's bones, infused with Dartz. Lydia got on her husband and directed his attacks to the proper foes.

88888888

The bunker's door burst open and several enemies waltzed, knowing it would be easy to kill one soldier and two kids.

"**Welcome gentlemen**," mocked Noah as he stepped into the light. His eyes were darkest blue, almost black, and he held a mace at the ready. Raphael came out too, his demeanor was pissed and his claymore in position. Kris hid behind a secret passage, too young to fight and be a host to the shadow magic.

"Look, kid…" the leader hesitated.

"**Good bye," **said Noah, then screams and bone crunching was heard.

Two Days Later

Not much damage had been done, and few casualties on the Shadow Realm's part; although, there were still casualties. The clean-up of all the bodies of the enemy was the most prominent evidence that a battle took place, buildings stood erect; the palaces of all kingdoms had some simple windows missing and a broken wall here and there, but nothing too extensive.

Also, the only actual mark of the fiends and Followers was the bedridden Atem, Seth, Mai, Dartz, Lydia, and Noah. After the shadow magic had left, the royals were sent to quarantine, because their immune systems and physical strength was drained, of course the protests were not stopped.

"I'm fine, dammit, do not coddle me, I am your king!"

"Huh, Atem, shove it!" yelled Dartz.

"No, you both shove it," retorted Mai.

"Silence, all of you, I can't hear Kisara," Seth returned to his wife, who had healed from her wound and sat with him in a white gown, gloves, mask and hair net. Isis and her assistants were in the same attire.

"Seth, I don't care. I have to get out of here! I need to get to Yugi and the others."

Atem tried to escape the hold of Karim, who had to tie up his king after the first attempt, but failed when he ran out of breath. The man broke down and sobbed lightly, fear in his eyes for his beloved.

"Atem," softly said Kisara, "the portals are still locked. The men who were here had been hiding for months. And…and the mages who closed them are recovering from the battle." She sighed and her eyes had pools of tears hanging on the ends. "It's going to be a few days before anyone can leave."

There was a tense silent, Atem still sobbing into Karim's arm.

"Shizuka," Mai whispered.

"My babies," choked Isis. One of her assistants caught her before she fell crying.

A few days later

"Are you sure about this, Mahad?"

"Yes, My King," the man was wearied, although still watching the palace as Atem and Seth were out.

"We cannot leave, but weaker beings can. Teana and Otogi have volunteered to go to the human world and watch over the others, including the Kaiba family."

"When will this be done?"

"As soon as the portals open."

"Oh," the king leaned back into his sick bed. "These fucking fiends ruined everything."

"Yes."

"Battle City, I think, starts either tomorrow, or the day after."

"I'm not sure."

"Let's hope the day after."

"I do, I do Atem."

HW

Day of Battle City

"Darling, hurry!" yelled a young woman. She wore go-go boots with a short skirt and orange sleeveless shirt. Inside her purse she packed two guns and poisoned darts. The man catching up to her in the plaza was more exotic, wearing tight black leather pants, sleeveless shirt and red vest with a dice earing and ponytail. He hid the daggers in his pants legs.

"Sorry, we…we should not have stayed with Hiroto and Shizuka so long."

"I know, Otogi dear, but we needed to make sure they were safe. Jono misses his little sister like crazy," she flipped her French braid back.

"Yeah, but we missed the prince-"

"Hush, we need to be discrete. Excuse," Teana asked a young man passing by, "have you seen a young boy with spiked tri-colored hair?"

"Yeah," he said, sneering, "the King of Games left here some minutes ago, and sweetie you missed one impressive duel, but stick with me and Ah!"

"Shut up," growled Otogi, twisting the boy's arm.

"Darling, we have to find Yugi and the others. Let the boy go."

The young man was released and the couple walked off in hot pursuit of their princess.


	5. Chapter 5

**The duels are basically the same in how they started, I just changed the opponents and outcomes, also to explain the decks of each character: Marik is a combination of Joey's and his own (warrior cards, luck, Revival Jam) Mana's deck is made of spell casters mostly and magic cards because that is what she trained with, Ryou and Yugi have the same decks from the show and manga.**

* * *

"Oh, psh, I can handle myself fine, Ishizu, now let me go!" demanded Motou-sama.

The young Healer bit her lip. "Please, stay here; I wouldn't know how to break it to Yugi if you got hurt."

"Ishizu, understand that I have to see if he'll be safe; I can't do anything else and I won't."

Motou-sama gave Ishizu a wounded old dog pout, which was irresistible. "Alright, but we stick together."

888888888

Otogi and Teana scurried around the crowds, trying to spot a tuff of spiked hair. The efforts were becoming fruitless after they had been searching for the span of twenty minutes. One crowd they passed was cheering for some "psychic," they giggled and moved along; in the center of the crowd, Marik was fighting Esperoba and losing so far.

"Ha! You can't beat me with my powers, I see all and all is known to me!"

"_You don't shut up," _Marik said, even though humans could not hear.

"_How's he doing it? I know the "psychic" is bull, but I can't figure out how. Maybe…there must be someone looking at my deck."_

Marik turned around with the intent of finding a spy but the crowd surrounding was too large for him to pinpoint if there was someone watching and telling Esperoba his hand.

"_I'm in trouble."_

Marik glared wearily at the monster on the field, a tall creature known as Jinzo. His Panther Warrior was against it, but his trap card that would have won him the duel was gone and so were his traps. Jinzo's special ability ensured that; he put his monster in defense mode and tried to hide his hand.

888888888

"Okay, so we've been through half the city by now, we're at the park, and I haven't seen spike or eye of the Princess and we're lost," groaned Otogi. Teana huffed, her husband always the pessimist.

"I ponder how you can be a match maker, darling," Teana sat on the bench near a fountain.

"Love is guaranteed, a search party, tsk, not so," he leaned into Teana's shoulder. She shot up after a pair of hands firghtened her, Otogi falling face first. Behind the bench were Ishizu, Mage Mahad's daughter and an old man with purple eyes.

"Sorry, Fae Mien, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No," Teana helped her spouse up, "it's fine sweetie. We've been looking everywhere for the Princess and you guys."

"Well," said the elder, "we're actually doing what you are. Oh, Motou Sugoroku, Yugi's grandfather."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Otogi, the match maker who brought Yugi and our King together," he did not notice the slight glare Sugoroku had, "and this is my wife, Teana."

"Please to meet you, now that's that's, is there any way we could find the others?"

Ishizu shrugged. "I, uh, maybe we could check on Shizuka and Hiroto. I think people can track the duels on computers."

At the Hospice

"Oh, you poor thing," said Teana. Shizuka was in her true form in bed, with bandages on her eyes. Hiroto set up the computer, searching for Yugi.

"It's fine, Fae Mien, the doctor said my bandages could come off this evening."

"Good, a pretty face like yours needs to be seen," said Otogi, "and speaking of pretty faces, I still hold my offer for you to find a match at my service."

From behind, Hiroto grabbed a stool and Ishizu quietly held him back. Sugoroku snickered.

They chatted for a while until Hiroto proclaimed, "Yugi's not here."

8888888

"Now, you'll feel the sting of the blade you monster!"

Arkana laughed maniacally as Yugi's life points went down from his magic card destroying all his monsters. His Dark Magician was still trapped.

_I need to turn this duel around and soon,_ the hum of the buzz saw vibrated closer, _I won't let anyone down. _

He glanced sadly to his Dark Magician; he was scared for the monster. The card in turn glanced at Yugi, with concern evident. Dark Magician had to protect his master; Arkana's laughter turned to a cackle.

"Oh, Yugi, soon you'll see who is the true Master of Magic."

888888888

"He's gone, but how!" growled Seto.

"I don't know, Nii-sama, but that's what the computer says," Mokuba said from his post. He just came from the roof of a building where Esperoba's brothers had convinced him to let their brother continue the game, without the second oldest reading the cards in the opponents' hand.

Walking around, Mokuba heard a scuffle, "Gotta go, troublemakers are around."

In the alley, a boy with a spider print shirt had put his opponent against the wall, "This card is crap, give me another."

"bu-but…"

"Hey." They turned to see Mokuba in a colossus stance, glaring them down. "The rules are the rules; you only get one rare card."

"What you gonna do about it, shrimp bait."

He grabbed Mokuba's collar, however he paled when icy-blue eyes met his, and he put down the younger boy.

"Let's get this straight, you don't insult my family," said Seto.

"Well, this kid," the boy pointed to his opponent, "won't give up his best card!"

"Fine then," he smirked. "Mokuba open my case."

Doing so, the suit case revealed rare cards lining every corner.

"Make up another deck, and duel me."

"Alright," the boy sneered.

Within minutes, a large beam of light came from the alley, a whisper of a roar sounding through. Leaving, Seto and Mokuba did not look back to the paralyzed boy on the ground with his opponent running away.

_I've gained so much power; soon I'll have Yugi bowing at me in his defeat, _thought Seto. _Picking up the pieces will be easy. _His cheeks flared at the image of Yugi in his arms, crying, and snuggling into him. He stopped it. _Stay focused, I need to find him first._

"Mokuba, what was the last place Yugi's Duel Disk emitted a signal."

"Uhh, near the park."

"Come on."

"Seto, hold it, my legs are short!"

88888888888

Esperoba's life points reached zero. Marik came up to him.

"Good duel," said Esperoba. Marik nodded. They shook hands.

"_If I could talk to you, I'd say you're a better duelist than psychic. I wish to battle with you again."_

"I know you can't talk, so here's my Jinzo. I'll be cheering for you in the finals, kay?"

Marik nodded again then turned swiftly to catch a silhouette of white and blue passing him.

Ryou was chasing a kid who took his Duel Disk when he put it down. He had lost him after the crowd, but found his disk in the bushes at the fountain.

"Looks like I found a bug in my web," said a nasal voice of needles.

"What?" in front of Ryou was a boy with giant bug eyes and a bowl cut hair style. "Wait, you're Insect Haga, the worm who threw Yugi's Exodia over the ship."

"Correct, and you're one of his friends. Listen up, SnowWhite, I challenge you to a duel."

"Anytime you little slug, this is for Yugi."

"Let's duel," they said in unison.

Marik got there to see the beginning. He also saw other familiar figures rushing up; his sister, Motou-sama, the Fae match maker and his wife all stood by him.

"_Didn't I say to stay at the shop," _he barked at Ishizu.

"Yes, but you didn't really think I could listen. Plus, Motou-sama pushed me out."

"_Okay, well, after Ryou wipes the floor with his worm, we'll be on our way."_

"Marik, is it?" said Otogi.

"_Yes."_

"Good, we've run into a problem. We can't find Yugi."

888888888

Arkana's Ectoplasmer was about to hit Yugi's life points directly, but the Dark Magician drained himself. His death was not in vain, for his master was safe and could defeat this poser mage.

"What! How, you didn't even call it to save you!"

"I didn't have to, Arkana," said an angered Yugi, "I believe in my cards and treat them as such, while you sacrifice yours as lambs."

Arkana huffed. Yugi pulled out a card and ended his turn.

"Oh, well, looks like I'll have to use my second magician to kill you."

With the magic card Black Magic Curtain, to summon his second Dark Magician."Now, Yugi, it's all over…." He trailed off to see the card appearing on the other side of the field. "Wait, why is it on your side?"

"Because, this card works for all magicians."

"But you only had one!"

"True, but this magician is different."

The curtain opened to illuminate a young girl; she was dressed in pink and blue armor with a staff similar to Mana's. Her face was like Mana's too, but she had white skin and yellow corn hair.

"Meet Dark Magician Girl!"

"What!," he calmed after seeing her attack points. "So, what my magician is stronger than yours, it's a minor bump in the road."

"Guess again, Dark Magician Girl receives a power bonus from every spell caster in the graveyard."

"Hheheha! Yugi, she's still not powerful enough to defeat mine…."

In the background of the monster, two transparent figures stood, Yugi's Dark Magician in purple armor and Arkana's in the red armor, both sneering at him with disgust.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack." The monster wiped out her opponent and the remainder of Arkana's life points.

"No!" he smirked and tried to reach for the key hidden in his sleeve but the buzz saw was too quick, slicing through his ankle. Yugi used his strength to release the man and pushed him out of harm's way when the saw completed its trip.

"You…you saved me."

"Yes, even scum like you don't deserve that," he gestured to the buzz saw.

"I…" Arkana looked down. He was supposed to kill at least one of the beings lurking around. He thought himself lucky to have found the Shadow King's wife. The room they were in had runes carved in it, which cancelled out any magic. However, the boy had saved him and bandaged his leg.

"You…you're not like the others."

"No."

Arkana nodded. He took off his mask, revealing the scar tissue that was his face. Yugi did not flinch.

"Yugi, did you…did you know what was happening?"

"Not exactly, but I do know what you're trying to do. Arkana, these fiends won't reunite you with Catherine. They'll only use you until your worth is gone."

"I-I see. Well, a deal's a deal. Here, take my Dark Magician, he'll be in better hands with you."

"Thanks," Yugi sees both magicians, "wait, here keep one. Please treat him as you should."

"Sure."

Arkana steps into a closet. Yugi goes up to it to see the man is gone. He then hears pounding on the door and an unpleasant surprise comes in: Kaiba.

"Yugi, what the hell happened?"

"Huh, erm, it's…I-I…oh," he stutters as Kaiba stalks to him. Mokuba trails behind.

"Look, whoever did this is in big trouble, but I don't have time for that. You have to leave and get back on to the tournament before I disqualify you."

"Okay."

8888888888

"What in God's name is that!" squealed Teana.

Ryou cringed at the parasite infecting his Dark Necrofear, tendrils of limbs sprouted out of her mouth and back.

"That is my Parasite Paracide card; it changes all the monsters in your deck into insects."

"How? I didn't have it before."

"Hehe," Haga laughed.

"Wha…that kid…"Ryou growled lowly. "You little worm! You stole my disk and put that card in!"

"You cheat!" yelled Otogi.

"Not my fault you didn't check. A real duelist prepares for his battles beforehand."

"Crap," Ryou looked at his hand. Any monster he summoned would get infected by the parasite. Ryou called his Dark Necrofear from defense to attack.

"Attack that cocoon!"

"No!"

The cocoon of the Great Moth was in attack mode, but Haga snickered.

"I activate my Insect Barrier."

"What!"

"This card repels all attacks from insect monsters, and since your cards are infected by my parasite there's no way you could attack me!"

Ryou sweated. His chances were slim at this moment. He put his monster in defense mode and thought of the strategies he had practiced at home.

88888888888

"Lady Franke."

"Yes."

"You and your friend can leave now. Just check with us in a week if there are any problems."

"Gomen, nurse," Shizuka said. She got dressed and the two left the hospice.

"I know where Yugi is now; we can find him in the downtown area."

"Let's go."

From the corner of the hospice two figures appeared. The taller one takes out a two way radio, "Grendy, this is Umbra, we've located two of the Queen's protectors; shall we proceed to plan or just follow."

"Follow for now. Griffin is still in bad shape and Remy needs to stay close to them. Don't blow this," the men nod and jump the roofs observing the unsuspecting guardians.

8888888888

At the park

Marik checked his phone. A message from Hiroto said they knew where Yugi was. He sighed.

_That's good because Ryou needs our support, _he thought and looked up.

Haga had his Great Moth out and Ryou's defense was weak with only his Dark Necrofear and Earl of Demise out on the field both infused with the parasite.

"Hehehe, now my Great Moth, exterminate his monsters!"

The monster let out a gust of wind, Ryou's monsters both being destroyed. He covered his eyes then opened them, biting his lip. He pulled a card from his deck.

"I place this card face down and end my turn."

"Fine, my Great Moth will defeat you this turn any way. Attack his Parasite Paracide."

The moth was about when it turned. "Thanks, I activated the magic card Change of Heart. Now your attack is directed to you."

Haga's life points dwindled to Ryou's number, but he smiled. "You may think this has won you some time, but you've only prolonged your demise."

"I think not," Ryou looked at his hand. "I summon White Magical Hat in defense and end my turn."

"Alright. Great Moth attack."

Ryou loses his monster, but his life points are safe. Haga snickers.

"You can't win. Without any monsters you're bound to lose all your life points."

"No, I'm not."

Ryou draws. He sees that he has drawn a card to help him. "I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist."

"Ha! You can't possibly expect me to be afraid of that."

"I do, Jowgen's special ability is to destroy all specially summoned monsters, like your Great Moth."

"Huh."

Great Moth disappeared from the field to Haga's graveyard. "And now, Jowgen attack."

Jowgen's attack brings Haga's life points to zero. He cries.

"I was supposed to defeat you, it's no fair. No fair!"

"Shove it. Now hand over your Great Moth."

"Hey," said Ishizu, "he has another rare card. It's worth more than the Great Moth."

"What is it?" asked Ryou.

"Insect Queen," signed Marik.

"You know, Ryou, I believe for cheating, this young man should give you his rarest card."

Haga wails as Marik takes his deck and finds Insect Queen.

"Hey, worm, next time play nice," Ryou walks away with his friends.

8888888888

"Yay! Ryou," Yugi bounces on his heels. Kaiba grunts as the big screen changes to another duel.

"Looks like your freaks aren't complete amateurs."

"Kaiba, they have more heart than you do sometimes. Now how do we find them."

Mokuba responds, "Just follow us."

They head in the direction of Marik and Ryou's signal, being stalked by more hooded figures.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm lost," Mana sighed. She had two duels previously, and won both, but she had not been paying attention to time or the street signs. Now she found herself in a part of the city that was unfamiliar; the buildings were for business, law, and miscellaneous, and a few coffee shops with a stand here and there.

"Okay, so I have to be at the pier," she glanced at her watch, "soon! Ah! Where am I?"

8888888888

"Where's Mana?"

"I don't know Ishizu. She left her phone at the house."

"Yeah," Ishizu gave Ryou a knowing look. Marik had found another opponent and the duel was almost over.

"Who do you think you're going to duel next?"

"I don't know, I just need two more locator cards and I'm in. By the way, how many does Marik need?"

Ishizu pursed her lips, "After this, no more. So, you're almost done!"

"Yay!"

The two giggled gleefully, as Marik's Drillago took out his opponent's life points.

In the Downtown Area

"He's not here," said Shizuka.

"No, he moved, and….he's with Kaiba."

A tense silence came over the two friends.

"Hiroto, do you think the King will be furious if he finds out Yugi is around Kaiba?"

"If he does, we didn't say anything."

They nodded and followed the signal of Yugi's Duel Disk.

8888888888888

"Kaiba, we can't find my friends if they keep moving. Maybe I should just wait for them at the pier."

"No, stay with us, please Yugi-kun," Mokuba quivered his lips and gave a chibi eye effect.

"Oh," Yugi tried to resist. "Uhh…mmmhhh….yeah sure. I'll stay."

"Woo! Works everytime."

Kaiba snorted and checked his lap top. "It seems one of your friends has stopped; Mana's at the aquarium and she's against Sea Ryouta."

"Really, let's go."

Yugi skidded across the sidewalk, Mokuba and Kaiba behind him.

88888888888888

_Domino Aquarium_

Ten minutes earlier

"Haha! There is no greater fisherman then me! And this bountiful catch proves it!"

"Get down now before I call security!"

Ryouta fell at the sudden intruder, dropping the orca's lunch with him. In the water, he met the domestic sea whale and screamed. Jumping out he ran into the woman who yelled.

"Oh, I do apologize miss."

"It's fine, ju…" she slumped.

Ryouta felt her head. "Ma'am, you're burning up, you should rest."

"B-but I need to perform with Shemji…"

"Who?"

"The orca you tried to steal from. If I don…" she flushed and closed her eyes.

Ten minutes later

Mana passed the aquarium; her class had taken a field trip there. She entered hoping for directions and found a crowd cheering for the orca Shemji.

_Hey, I can catch a quick show before I leave. _Going to the bleachers Mana caught sight of the one riding on Shemji. It was a young man with spikey blue-black hair in old fashioned fishing attire with a head band.

"Ryouta! Sea Ryouta!"

"Yes, and who might I be speaking to, young miss."

"I'm Mana, Yugi's friend, he told me about you and what you did for him at Duelist Kingdom. I thank you for that."

"No need, Mana."

"Hey, let's give these people a real show. I challenge you to a duel."

"Mmmhh, what you say good people, shall we see a duel?"

The crowd cheered. Mana got up on the tank to the platform; they set their disk to start.

"I play Flying Fish in attack mode."

"Alright, I play my Fairy's Gift in defense mode."

88888888888

Yugi with the Kaiba's sat in the bleachers at the aquarium. Mana was in the middle of the duel with Ryouta and the boy had the whole field covered in water from the magic card Umi. In the water were his monsters, making Mana's attacks difficult. She had her Cosmo Queen out and she had a face down card.

"Legendary Fisherman arise and attack her Cosmo Queen," shooting out of the water was a man riding on shark with a spear; he pounced Mana's monster.

"I activate the magic card Energy Drain," she yelled.

The Fisherman's attack points remained the same as his spear impaled Cosmo Queen.

"What!"

"Haha! Sorry Mana, but you see with Umi on the field, magic cards don't affect my creatures of the deep."

"No," Mana grimaced; half her deck was magic cards. She heard Yugi rooting for her with Kaiba's little brother. She sweated. Without sensing her opponent's monsters she could not attack directly, and her magic cards were useless. Mana had to reevaluate her strategies.

"Mana, do your best, you've been an excellent opponent so far."

"Thanks," she bit her bottom lip. "Yugi told me about your father. That's why you're here, to get money."

Ryouta nodded, "He's not dead, only lost. I'll find him soon." He looked at his Legendary Fisherman. The man on the shark was where he saw his father's eyes. Those eyes that gave him comfort and let him see the ocean for its beauty, even at the worst of times.

"Sorry, Ryouta, but I have to win," Mana summoned a monster.

Behind Yugi and the Kaibas sat three hooded figures. They stared aimlessly, waiting for the next part of the plan.

888888888

Shizuka and Hiroto were about to walk into the aquarium when two men tackled Hiroto. Shizuka tried to bring out her knife, until she felt cold.

"This serum won't kill you dear, just stop you," said the man from behind.

"No…"Hiroto was injected with the serum.

"Alright, bring them to the van. Lumis," he addressed the short man, "stay here and deliver our message to our _guests._"

888888888888

The duel went on between Mana and Ryouta. Both were at their limit; Mana's life points were low and Ryouta had his Fortress Whale on the field and Legendary Fisherman hidden in the water.

Mana gulped. Yugi's and Mokuba's cheers not encouraging. Her hand held Illusionist Faceless Mage, two magic cards; she breathed. Her real problem was the Umi card and the two shadows reflecting in the water. A splash came from her left.

_What? _Mana thought.

Shemji's tail stuck out from the water.

_That's the whale. And the other must be the Fisherman. _Mana glanced at her cards. _I know what to do._

"I summon Illusionist Faceless Mage and place two cards facedown."

Out came a creature with three heads, two being children, a boy and girl, with the middle being a bald smiling head.

"Huh, that thing won't stand up against my Fortress Whale. Attack!"

"My Mage can manipulate the attack of any monster to its own allies, and I redirect it to your Legendary Fisherman."

The mage had the attack hit Legendary Fisherman dead on; Ryouta gasped as the monster that had his father's eyes was taken.

"Now I activate the magic card Giant Trunade!"

The card blew away all the water, dispelling Umi. Mana was bouncing, until she noticed the sea duelist's lack luster demeanor.

"Hey, Ryouta, what's wrong?"

Sniffing came from his side of the field. "My Fisherman is gone, he…he made me brave. I can't complete the duel without him, he gave me strength."

"Ryouta, you can still fight. Your father's spirit is with you, just as it was with you at Duelist Kingdom. You faced off against Bandit Keith and you had to do the hardest fight, battling Yugi who you befriended so easily. I know you can keep going, even without that card."

Mana smiled and Yugi in the stands nodded. Ryouta seemed to hear her words, he then wiped his tears and his stance changed to confident.

"It's not over yet!"

"No," Mana smirked, "we're still on."

"Fortress Whale attack her Illusionist Faceless Mage."

"Nuh-uh," said Mana.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Mana's mage unharmed and tiny goats, one missing; the goats were different spring colors and had no necks, it was the magic card Scapegoat. Ryouta lowered his head. Mana raised her hand, her eyes glistening.

"Now my mage, use your power to make his Fortress Whale attack him."

The Whale turned and blasted the last of Ryouta's life points. His head down he smiled.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "I thank you for putting up a good duel, Mana. I hope to battle you again and win."

"Yeah," they shook hands.

"Here's my Fisherman, I don't need him now. You were right, I have my father's spirit and that is where my strength comes from."

88888888888

Leaving the aquarium, the small group met an unsavory character; a man in a hooded cloak with a mask.

"Hello, Yugi and guardians," Mana took out her staff, pointing it at the man. "No need for violence, Mana, daughter of Mage Mahad; I am Lumis, my colleagues and I are just looking for guests to our little tournament."

"What are you talking about you snake!" exclaimed Kaiba.

"I mean, we have some people you care about. Those birds you like and an old man with a fairy. Be at Domino Pier in fifteen minutes. Less you wish to see your friends' wings chopped off."

The man jumped high onto a building where he vanished. The group was slow to react to the several men that appeared. Mana tried to use her staff but as with the others the men drugged her with the same serum; she went down. They grabbed Mokuba, while aiming a gun at him, stopping Kaiba and Yugi from rescuing him. The men hauled Mana and Mokuba following Lumis' escape route.

"Dammit!" yelled Kaiba.

"They have my Grandpa and friends," Yugi said quietly. He and Kaiba exchanged looks.

"For now," began the CEO, "we have to find them. Come with me."

Kaiba used his phone to signal for the helicopter it arrived swiftly and took both boys to the pier, where the lion's den lay.


	7. Chapter 7

Marik with the others reached the pier as the helicopter landed.

"Yugi!"

"Ryou," he shouted as the helicopter landed, " Ishizu, Marik!"

Yugi rushed out of the machine to grab his friends making sure they were real. Ishizu and Ryou embraced him as Marik cautiously watched Kaiba.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

"We're…not all safe," said a new voice.

Behind the guardians was Otogi. "Who are you?" asked Yugi.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Fae Otogi Mien and those bastards took my wife!"

"What?"

"Yugi," said Ishizu, "it's a long story, but he's with us and we need help."

"_Big time," _said Marik. "_The fiends have our friends captured and we're surrounded by them."_

"Marik's right, before we do anything we need a plan," said Ryou.

"I know," said Yugi, "I have one that might work." Yugi looked at Kaiba, leaving Ryou's side he whispered something in his ear. Kaiba's eyes bulged out.

88888888888

In the warehouse were over a dozen hooded figures, all men and the center of the warehouse stood a cage with four beings trapped; Teana observed the guards. They thought she was a pixie, however pixies are peaceful creatures, fairies were devious. She waited as the men changed guard to talk to the two winged beasts.

"Hiroto, Shizuka,"she whispered.

"Yes," they groaned, groggy from the serum.

"I think I can get one of you and the kid out of here," she pointed to Mokuba.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now I don't know where Motou-sama is, so Hiroto I need you to stay. Shizuka, you and Mokuba escape."

"Wait," squeaked the younger Kaiba. "What about Mana?"

"Again, I don't where she is or where Motou-sama is, so we'll have to play by ear."

A giant boom came from outside, rattling the cage open and the occupants spilling out.

"I think now is a good time to escape," said Teana.

_Outside the warehouse_

The clouds were thick with purple hazed fog, the players were injured even though they struck no blow directly and the only fighters were the cards. A Shadow Game was taking place with Yugi and Kaiba as the targets.

"Give up," yelled Lumis. "You'll never get to your gramps or your friend in time."

"Yeah," cackled Umbra, a tall man who was fighting with Lumis, "it's easier if you let us destroy you than make two humans suffer."

Above them was an x cross with Sugoroku tied to it and Remy was on the other side both had a crown of thorns on his head. The more life points Yugi and Kaiba lost the closer the thorns came to the prisoner's skull.

"I won't," grunted Yugi.

Flashes of light wipsed by out of the corner of his eye; the fiends had brain washed Mana with the golden rod they had, the tip had a ball with an eye and two wings sticking out of the sides. Her power had been tapped into by removing the band that she had now her attacks were stronger, but less controlled and sporadic. Marik tried to reach to her, she did not respond and the two were fighting each other. Yugi could see that Mana was losing energy, but she could not stop.

He and Kaiba had to win soon; Yugi's Curse of Dragon already took a big hit, which caused a massive explosion.

_I sure hope Ishizu and Ryou are doing better, _he thought as he summoned Gaia the Fierce Knight.

_Inside the warehouse_

Ishizu almost gasped, but Ryou put his hand on her mouth. They were not seen by the fiends and therefore snuck into the warehouse easily. One by one, they took out the guards. The boom from outside had stopped them until a resonated shout of "GO!" from the middle of the house.

"Look!" said Ryou.

Shizuka, who still wore bandages, flew over the guards with Hiroto and Teana at their tail. She had Mokuba in her arms. The others kept the fiends at bay by striking them with objects.

"Shall we help them," Ryou said as he took out his daggers.

"Of course," Ishizu had her cross bow.

They jumped out, surprising the whole house. Shizuka felt around finding a window and, covering Mokuba, broke through it. The rest battled off the fiends.

8888888888

"Now I activate the magic card Polymerization!" yelled Yugi. His three magnet warriors combined to create Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior.

"Ha! Is that supposed to scare me!" taunted Umbra.

"Yes, Valkyrion attack his Des Guardius."

Valkyrion struck down the masked monster.

"Oh, you pitiful creature," above them Sugoroku cheered through his gag as did Remy who felt little hands of someone at his side, "my Des Guardis has a special ability letting me take control of your monster with Mask of Remnant."

Valkyrion went to the otherside.

Kaiba grunted, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon was in the grave yard and the fight of the two beings was still going on, although Mana looked ready to collapse. Marik was in better shape; however his fighting with his sister had him on edge.

_I can't sacrifice for Obelisk unless Yugi gives up his warrior, _he growled lowly hating to have to depend on another. He removed Soul Exchange from his hand and placed it face down on the field.

"Yugi," Kaiba breathed, "I have a way to summon Obelisk. If you're the duelist I think you are then you'll know what to do."

"Right."

Umbra shook his head back and forth, "Angel, this duel is over. Lumis, go ahead."

Lumis played the card Masquerade letting him take control of Yugi's monster. As he yells Valkyrion to attack, Yugi activates De-Fusion, separating his monsters into three.

"Now, I activate the magic card Soul Exchange," behind the two fiends Mana falls and Marik catches her. "Allowing me to sacrifice the magnet warriors to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"_Master, master, master," _whispered a jovial voice.

"_Yes, Osiris, what is it?"_

"_I can feel my brother's power, he is ready for the battle."_

"_That's…good?"_

"_Yes, master."_

The God Card silenced again. Yugi watched as Obelisk appeared on the field in self-glory. Kaiba chuckled, making Yugi nervous. Then another voice came to him.

"_Are you the one that holds Osiris?" _the voice was low, deep, but kind unlike the Sky Dragon.

"_I am. Wait shouldn't you be talking to Kaiba?"_

"_I've tried, he does not hear me. Win me and I'll be your loyal warrior."_

"_Shut up! You big oaf, Master Yugi is MINE!" _screeched Osiris.

Kaiba called his attack and Obelisk went quiet. Yugi sensed Osiris' satisfaction at winning; he breathed and watched as Lumis' life points drop to zero. Below him wisps of shadows swirl over his body, trapping him and the same fate is on Umbra, as the rules state that one loses then the other loses.

Yugi turns his head not wanting to see what happens. He looks up to see Sugoroku and Remy freed from their binds and Otogi floating down with the two. The fog clears revealing a very tired group of Shadow Realm beings.

"Grandpa."

"Yugi…"

The two embrace and Kaiba locates Mokuba in Shizuka's arms. The brothers embrace too, with the last words of the fiends fading, "It's… not...over yet."

88888888

Seto glared at his younger brother, Mokuba giving his own back. The helicopter had its wings spinning awaiting the boarding of the Kaibas. Currently Seto had a grip on Mokuba's sleeve trying to make him come but he persisted to stay put.

"Nii-sama, I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what's going on."

"Mokuba, there's nothing going on. Just the man that's trying to screw me over and you…" he pointed to Remy who was in Marik's arms, "you're one of them. I saw you with that man when he gave me Obelisk."

Remy felt Marik stiffen. He left the warmth of the man's arms to stand by Yugi, who Sugoroku was latched to; his anger and suspicion taking the best of him.

"There's something else. You've kept it from me since the maze, and why would Remy be one of them, he was about—"

"Mokuba," said Remy, "Kaiba is right. I am one of them and," he pulled out the golden rod from his belt, "I am the one who controlled Mana."

Eyes full of fury glared at the human. Seto growled again, nudging Mokuba in the path of the helicopter. Yugi wiggled out of his grandfather's hold going to Remy's aid. Yugi stood by him and whispered, "I knew," into his ears.

"Guys, Remy won't hurt us. Please calm down everyone," Yugi also took Mokuba's hand, gesturing for Seto to join them.

"Mokuba," Yugi began, "you don't remember anything from the maze."

"Well,…I remember when they took Noah out of the cage and I wasn't feeling good so I took a nap. After that I woke up finding I had been out for a few days and that I caught a pretty nasty cold."

"Okay. After you passed out, Kaiba and I got to the center, where the nightmares were waiting. Red, the tall one, grabbed me and…and he sh-shot me. In the chest."

Mokuba gasped as did Otogi and Teana.

"It's fine though, turns out it was the only way for me to change." Yugi bit his lip, cautiously giving Seto a glance. "Mokuba, I am not human. I'll tell you more later for now I need to get Mana somewhere safe." He looked to Hiroto holding Mana. "See you at the finals."

Using his light magic, Yugi had him and his group transported to the hospice, leaving Seto and Mokuba in stunned silence.

88888888888888888

"Lady Mana will be well looked after, she just needs a few hours of rest," said the nurse.

"_Thank you_," Marik turned back to the waiting room. Remy sat with Yugi next to the fichus the rest of the group were playing Gin Rummy by the table. Marik sat with Remy and Yugi. He gave the Princess a look of wanting an explanation. Yugi nodded and stood up.

"Everyone," the room turned to him, "I have spoken to Remy about this and I don't think he is a traitor."

He left and all attention was on Remy. The human gulped and fiddled with his fingers.

"I know…I-I know you're all thinking that I am just like the others and that I tricked you, but I didn't. Honestly, when I came to the shop that day I had no idea Yugi lived there or that any of you were coming, also I did not know about the attack until you told me. The fiends have me because I am my father's son," he took out the golden rod, it glowed, "when he was killed the rod chose me as its new owner and they took me in, although they weren't family."

He stopped and put the rod down. Remy then took out the machete he hid in his pant leg; on the handle was the wunjo rune.

"By this blade, they gave me a purpose. I would be sent to places and they showed me monsters. I-I believed I was doing good, but they lied. When I finally realized the truth they had control over my life. I couldn't go anywhere without them knowing. And then I…I gave up. I knew the use they had for me was coming to an end…." He trailed off and started to weep openly, losing self-restraint.

Yugi and Marik were at his side quickly. After several minutes Remy calmed and his breathing no longer erratic.

He continued, "I'm…I'm so sorry to tell you, but the Shadow Realm might…" he stopped again choking on a sob.

"The Realm was not destroyed," said Teana, getting up from the plastic chair.

"Wha…."

"Mr. Remy, our world is safe. Pablo Nunez, the leader of the fiends, he failed. King Atem and High Councilman Seth destroyed him and the army. As did the other kingdoms, do not fret over that."

"Thank God, thank God," Remy repeated.

"_Yeah, and if that did happen we would've known_," said Marik. "_Our magic is directly connected to the Realm to us._"

"Okay," Remy croaked.

"Remy also told me that there is more on the way. If he doesn't play along the fiends will just come out and kill us all now. Guys," Yugi treaded cautiously, "we need to pretend what happened did not and go on with the tournament."

Yugi knew there was resistance, but they had no choice. The fiends were out there and they had too many injured.

"Alright," said Ishizu. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," said Yugi, "Remy said that he gave out copies of the Winged Dragon of Ra to contestants, and we should keep those people from summoning them. The God Cards power cannot be copied and it leads to…drastic consequences."

"_Yes, indeed, my master_," Osiris giggled. This made Yugi shiver.

A nurse came in to deliver some hot chocolate for the weary guests. She then assisted in taking off Shizuka's bandages.

"How does everything look?" asked Hiroto.

"Better," she said, "much better."


	8. Chapter 8

"You're grandpa won't like this," said Ishizu to a frustrated Yugi.

"I know, but I can't risk him getting hurt," he tucked his grandfather in bed. "Where are the others?"

"At the graveyard, Ryou still needed locater cards and they heard that duels were happening there."

"Good," he straightened the lining of the bed then kissed his grandpa on the forehead.

"The sleeping powder will last for a few hours, that'll be more than long enough for us to be finished with the finals," Yugi looked to Ishizu, "thanks for getting it, I know you like grandpa a lot."

Ishizu only shrugged. "Mana should have done it, but she's still weak from the battle…"

"Let's go," Yugi grabbed the girl's hand. Downstairs in the game shop Remy with Hiroto and Shizuka were waiting. Remy found one of the vans the fiends used abandoned by the hospice and he hotwired the car for their transportation. Mana lied in the back resting. With Yugi and Ishizu down the group left to find their remaining companions.

_At the Graveyard_

"Now Ectoplasmer attack the rest of his life points."

The blast hit Bonz and his ghastly face sunk with the loss of his most powerful monster, Great Mammoth of Goldfire and life points. The scare tactic he and his friends, Sid and Zygor, did not work, Marik had proven that when he broke Zygor's hand as he grabbed for Ryou so a duel had to be done.

"Yeah, go kid! Wooh, baby this is more exciting than meddling with love!" Otogi exclaimed. Teana rolled her eyes.

"Ryou, honey, is that enough?"

"Yes, Teana," he looked at Bonz, "you're nothing but a cheat and I am happy that I defeated you after you locked Yugi and Ryouta up in that cave."

He left the fallen Bonz and wounded Zygor to whine with Sid at their side.

"Hey everyone hurry," yelled Hiroto, "the finals start in like fifteen minutes."

"_Oh crap, move it," _Marik pushed his friends in the car and they head to the finals.

888888888888888

Seto stood in the middle of his arena. He was the first finalist there and the only one who knew what happened next. He waited for Yugi to show up; any others were just obstacles to his goal.

_Soon, I will have everything, my title will be back and Yugi will see me, _he let stray images of Yugi clinging to him, nuzzling him, and kissing—_Stop! Not yet, I still need to defeat him._

Hidden in the large arena, Grendy second in command of the fiends sat on one of the many empty seats. He looked at Seto with a sick smile. Remy had infiltrated into the Half-Angel's posse and was now on his way. The first half of the plan was a failure and they had to go with the charade of this tournament. If Remy managed to lose then they were prepared. Winning worked just as well, the Winged Dragon was cursed. Grendy picked up his bags and left but he banged his knee on one of the chairs and yelped slightly.

"Turn on all the lights," Seto commanded. Roland did it and the other guard looked around.

"What's up, Nii-sama?" asked a resigned Mokuba.

"I thought I heard someone," he turned to Mokuba and noticed how the boy sulked. "What?"

"Nothing," he said.

"I know when you're mad and when you want to know something now spill."

Mokuba's reticence got on Seto's nerves.

"Listen, I did what I had to. You were shivering when we got home after the maze and you could hardly open your eyes. Mokuba," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't want you blaming me over this."

He did not reply. Mokuba shrugged and waited as Seto waited. A figure came out of the dark area. Seto groaned wishing he had checked the one-thousand invites an eighth time before letting this man come. Out of the dark came a man dressed to be an American punk with his knee length boots to his leather vest and the American flag bandanna on his head. The clichéd attire was at a standstill when Seto noticed the man was wearing shades at night; although this man held the final piece to Seto's rise of power.

"Hey Kaiba, haven't seen you since Pegasus beat your ass," Bandit Keith smirked.

"Remind me, was that before or after he pushed you out of his tournament for cheating _and _losing to an amateur like Sea Ryouta," Seto chided.

Bandit Keith growled while baring his teeth. He would have his day, he had a secret weapon.

"Wow, so this where we're dueling," said a female voice coming through the entry way. Seto calmed himself at seeing Yugi again. The boy unknowingly made a good entrance. He was at the front of his group, his blue outfit shifting perfectly with him. Behind him were his freaks, Ryou, Marik, and Mana, then the less annoying ones. Shizuka stayed near Hiroto as did Teana with Otogi. Ishizu made the fifth in the couple line. Remy made the rear.

"Woof, who are the babes and how come they're following that shrimp," Keith whistled at Mana and Ishizu. He then turned his attention to the other girls but got a fist instead.

"If you so far as glance at my wife, I will personally rip your balls off!"

"Otogi! Calm down, this idiot has nothing," Teana rubbed her husband's shoulders to soothe his blind jealousy.

"Alright, enough of the soap opera, do you have your locater cards."

"Whatever," said Mana, "I can't believe we're battling here. The place is still undone."

"Actually," said Mokuba as the wind around them picked up. The occupants looked up and their mouths hung open, "you guys are dueling on the blimp."

"In the sky!" exclaimed Hiroto and Shizuka.

"Yep," Mokuba grinned, "four thousand feet in the sky!"

The five duelists held up their cards. Roland came to them. "You will need these key cards to enter your rooms and to keep with you at all times for the remainder of the tournament."

Each duelist took their cards and entered the blimp. When the non-duelist stepped up Roland halted them.

"Just who are you?"

"Why," began Teana in a sweet voice, "we're the official Yugi cheerleaders."

"Yeah," said Otogi, "he can't get through a duel without us."

"I'm…sorry," Roland said to the strange people, "but only competitors are allowed on this a—"

"Hmm," Roland turned to see his younger boss staring at him. Mokuba nodded his head as a signal for the group to enter. "They're with me."

"Sir, the eighth duelist has yet to arrive," said the other guard.

"So what, I have all I need here," Seto stormed into the blimp.

The other guard was about to lock up when he heard running feet. Out of the entrance came an unsightly character. He was bald with piercings on his face and he appeared anemic with his gaunt face and albino skin. His clothing gave no warrant for comfort as his lock collar covered what was a neck and his suspenders covered a small chest.

"Uhh…"

"Battle City finals," he held up the locater cards.

888888888888

Yugi found his room and slumped on the couch. He was exhausted. Ryou came in and went to the fridge. He decided to treat Yugi like the royalty he was for now; he made microwave tea and handed it to the Princess.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, your Highness."

"Ryou, don't call me that. I'm not Princess Yugi here, just Yugi Motou."

"I know," Ryou twiddled with his thumbs, "but you deserve to be treated as such."

"I don't know."

"Yugi?"

"I mean, I haven't been able to stop anything. Grandpa and Mana were both hurt by the fiends and I don't know how I'll save Remy, or even if this plan works…"

"Drink your tea," Ryou smiled, "my Princess, you have done all we can ask of you. The tournament is almost over."

"Yeah," he sipped his tea, "you guys miss your family, huh?"

"Yes," Ryou sniffed. "I have never spent this much time without hearing Akefia's voice. Dear God, Yugi I-I…oh what am I doing, I should be…." He sniffed more as his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Ryou," Yugi went to hug the cat, "they are safe. I know, so don't fret I want you to be my friend now, not my attendant."

The cat nodded and the Half-Angel patted his head.

_Down the hall_

"_Hiroto that is my cheese!"_

"Oh hush, we got nowhere else to go! Now Mana hand me those crackers."

"Here," Mana took one of the crackers and dipped in the salsa she found.

"Why do you hate sharing, brother?" asked Ishizu.

"_Because, sister, I have had to share everything with you and Mana. Only this year did I get my own room and kitchenette. But Uncle Atem found his love and I gave up _my_ room to come here and protect him."_

"You know Marik, you could have stayed, remember you were against this whole idea."

"Yeah," agreed Shizuka, "Ishizu's right. What changed your mind?"

The warrior was quiet as he munched on a large roll of salami and inhaled his soda.

_Next door over_

Remy sat alone, hearing the others laugh and cry. He swirled the ice cubes in his glass and stared out the window. He wanted to go over there and speak to Marik, but for appearance's sake he stayed in his room. The golden rod he had lay on the table, menacing to him. Remy picked it up and sighed. Grendy was on the ship, he had entered like Remy, and the man he gave the fake Ra.

_In front of Yugi's room_

Grendy went through the messages and transfers of notes from the Shadow Realm. It made no sense. Master Nunez and the army should have destroyed that realm by now, although communications had been stopped. He grinded his teeth; all that was left was the beasts in this world and by killing the princess they would be successful.

"Dammit, what happened?" He went through the last message. "Shit, if their dead…so are we."

_All competitors please come to the foyer for a reception and to find out your next opponent._

"Fuck!" Grendy left grunting.

_In the foyer_

Seto soon wondered how Yugi's grandfather kept those freaks satiated. The caviar was vacuumed by Mana and Shizuka. Ryou had concentrated on depleting them of the pasta salad and finger sandwiches. Marik drank most of the punch. Hiroto was the worst. He had the whole table of chicken gone, the other free loaders, Teana and Otogi scooping the deserts. Ishizu had a little control but like her siblings she ate through the lobster bisque. Yugi ate one, maybe two plate fulls. Bandit Keith lost his appetite at the display, so did Remy and the final duelist, a man by the name of Strings the mime.

"A-at-attention," Roland stuttered. "All finalists please step up to the podium."

A whirring sound came from the floor and out of two doors came a bingo machine shaped as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"When you're number is called, you will be paired with your opponent, now let us begin!"

SR

A hooded figure scurried quickly as two muscled guards chased him down the corridor. The portals had been opened and he was damned if he would miss this chance. The figure came to the opening of one but found his back meeting the floor with a snickering gargoyle staring at him.

"My King, you are getting so predictable," said Akefia. He changed back to his being form.

"Off I say! I want to see my wife!"

"My king," Karim huffed. Shada came up and took breath. "We cannot enter the human world until the portals have been set."

"Yes, if-if you had entered, then you might ended up in the middle of an ocean," Shada said.

"Or a volcano."

The others sweat dropped at Akefia's declaration.

"It happens."

"Be that as it may, my King—"

"NO, I will wait no longer. Akefia I know you feel the same."

The man bowed his head. "I do. I can't take another day without my Ryou's sweet voice. It's making me insane."

"I know, which is why," he glared at his generals, "I don't care where I land, I just need to get to the human world."

"Your Majesty," Karim began, "you know you can't."

"But…"

The three men shook their heads, Akefia's face fallen.

_Atlantis_

Hermos, Critias and Timeaus were known as geniuses in the field of espionage and air craft engineering. Despite this, the three men lacked decorum greatly, especially when having an uninvited guest. Who was the King of the Shadow Realm.

"King Atem," said Timeaus embarrassed as he lowered his sword from the king's throat. "I am truly sorry for the…."

"It's fine, Timeaus, I came looking for you and your companions' assistance."

Timeaus looked to see Critias still blushing while lowering his gun from the Dungeon Master's crouch. Hermos had yet to wake; the man could sleep through slaughters.

"What is it my King and Lord?"

"I've heard that you know a way into the human world, correct?"

Timeaus' one eye shined brightly, "Why do you ask?"

"I want to see my wife and the others. Akefia will accompany me, as you three will."

"Why?" asked Critias.

"Just do it!" Akefia screeched. Hermos woke up with a start. He came barreling down the stairs, gun in hand.

"Hermos, be still!" Timeaus turned to the two men with that brightness in his eye gleaming. "Now, gentlemen, I am sure we can reach an agreement."

"Name your price," said Atem.

"No, your Majesty," Timeaus took a step back, "I do not intend to take a flight to the human world on a whim from the king. Tell me, is this meeting unknown?"

Atem growled lowly, "Yes it is, my council is not aware of what I am doing. Akefia followed me and so would have Mahad and Isis if they were not distracting the guards."

"Ah, well then, payment will be discussed after this is done. Also, we have another customer joining us."

"What!"

"Yo, Ate' you gonna come on an illegal journey too," Jono stood at the end of the stairs with Prince Noah yawning at his side.

"Wha…when?"

Jono had the gall to look sheepish, "I couldn't take it anymore and Mai agreed with me. Noah I found on the way here. I think he deserves his first piss off the council act."

"Me too," said Atem.

"Good," Timeaus turned to his comrades, "we'll have the Albatross ready in a few hours. With it we can locate any registered shadow being in the human world."

Atem smiled. He would be reunited with Yugi. He only prayed that no tragedy had befallen the Half-Angel and the guardians.


	9. Chapter 9

A seagull passed the ocean to the small island nearby but stopped when light illuminated the night when a vessel appeared. The design was that of an albatross, with the wings spanned out wide and the tail fluttered fanlike with small webbed feet tucked away in the hatch. The seagull landed on where the head was, a round orb.

"Shoo, get!" Hermos flapped his arms for the seagull to leave. Instead, the indignant bird squawked at the man and tried to peck him. Hermos brought out his switch blade.

"Hermos! Quit messing with the damn bird!" ordered Timeaus.

Hermos sulked and sat down. Critias rolled his eyes as he navigated the Albatross.

"Where are we?" Noah asked Jono.

"Dunno, I guess we're gonna have to find out," he turned to Timeaus standing next to Critias at the wheel, "hey, Timeaus, how do we find out where the hell this thing landed?"

"Master Jono, I'll know that as soon as Hermos gets the map," Hermos swallowed and went to get the map. He returned with a scroll that wrapped on itself. The map Timeaus spoke of showed the two worlds on a graph, depending on which world the person was in; the map had the Shadow Realm on top and it faded into the human world on the bottom.

"Alright, so we came from the ports at Atlantis and from there we flew to the ice bergs of Noah's country. The Ark Iridescence is where we were, and," Timeaus trailed down the map, "the portal opens on the…Indian Ocean. That's where we are."

"Oh," Jono scratched his head.

"How far are we from Japan?" asked Noah.

"Not too bad, young prince, just some hour's journey."

"True," said Atem coming out of the underbelly, "but I don't know where Yugi will be. Knowing Kaiba," he growled, "he probably made a grand entrance to the finals. They won't be in Domino."

"Yeah," said Hermos smiling, "but my king, we have you and Master Akefia on our side. I can just brew up a tractor potion that will give us the approximate coordinates of you and your loves."

"Good," Atem nodded, "Akefia?"

The man was still down in the underbelly. Atem went back down to find him drinking Critias' whiskey.

"You know he'll be furious if he finds you drinking."

Akefia gulped down the glass, "So? And do you know how we'll find them."

"Yes, but you need to put your scent in a tractor potion."

"Why me?"

Atem bit his lip, "Because as much as I hate to admit, I have not spent enough time with Yugi to lay my scent on him. You on the other hand have Ryou covered in yours."

"Makes sense, let's go," Akefia poured another glass. Atem groaned.

_On the Battle City Blimp_

_Players will be allowed a thirty minute break. The first two duels of Battle City semi-finals have commenced. Motou Yugi defeating Bakura Ryou and Ishtar Marik defeating Ishtar Mana; the rest of the semi-finals will take place in thirty minutes._

The announcement gave the group a relief. Mana slumped on the bed again. Her strength was gone again and the duel against her brother was all she could muster. Marik was somewhere else at the moment.

The tense silence in the room unnerved Yugi. Teana saw this. She clapped her hands, "Everyone, I propose we play a simple game for the next half-hour," she took out note cards and a pen from her purse, "the game is simple. We each write a name of a person, dead or alive, someone famous. Also, the person can be fictional. Now get in a circle," the children did, giving funny looks to Otogi who smiled. "Okay now take a card and write down someone."

When you have, pass it to the left and don't look at the card. The game starts with the first one up asking yes or no questions about the card they have. If you figure it out in less than five questions you win. Okay, lick the back of the cards and put it on your forehead, good. I'll start…"

88888888888

Marik stood outside Remy's room. He had avoided him since the truth came out.

_He betrayed us; I shouldn't let Yugi's soft heart be the only voice of …Remy confessed to everything._ Marik pulled his hair, grinding his teeth. _Fuck! I can't trust him. _He glared at the door. _Just in case._

He knocked. A few pregnant minutes passed and Remy answered surprise on his face. Marik shoved himself into the room. On the table lay the golden rod, the reason for Mana's current state. Next to it was Remy's deck.

"Hi."

"_Remy."_

Marik stared at the rod as Remy stared at his feet.

"_I hate people who hurt my family, always have. It started when those Followers scum killed my mother."_

Remy trembled, "I-I'm so sorry. Wha..I didn…"

"_Quiet. My sister, Ishizu, doesn't know this but more than one Follower attacked us. I managed to subdue two of them, but there were too many. I had used my power for the first time…and lost my voice. One of the Followers kept trying to persuade the others to let us go. They got into a fight."_

"And?"

"_He killed all of them. He was a sword caster, meaning his magic melded with his fighting skills. He took me and Ishizu. I struggled for weeks trying to escape with her. He caught us every time…"_

The lavender eyed boy was quiet. Remy could see the daze in his eyes.

"Come, sit and tell me the rest."

Marik did as told and Remy got him a soda from the mini fridge.

"_He said that I didn't trust him. Of course, how could I? He killed my mother. Then he said this, 'It does not matter where your allegiance lies, however without me you and your sister would be dead,' it was true. I was just a kid and I wouldn't know how to survive or take care of an infant. He did. I never fully gave him my trust, but without him I would not be here. I never asked him his name. I heard it said when the King and the council tried him after Isis had taken us in; his name was Rishid, he had an incurable disease. He was put to the palace's healing ward until his death…and he is the only Follower buried in the royal cemetery."_

Remy looked down, his throat was dry so he swallowed spit. Marik offered his drink and Remy took it.

"What are you saying?"

"_Remy, you've lied to me, harmed my loved ones, and didn't try to warn us beforehand. Usually, I would have you throttled and begging for mercy; although, your life is on the line like ours. I can't forgive you for what you have done….I can, however, trust that Yugi sees the good in you and…and that it is real."_

Marik got up to leave, "Marik," he turned, "I…please believe me when I say I did not lead you on. I never gave the fiends any of the information and-and that I like you. Marik I like…." He trailed off tears spilling.

Remy then felt lips on his and a tongue trying to enter. Marik embraced the human and they kissed, letting the world fade.

88888888888888

_All duelist report to the main room for the next round in the semi-finals_

The bingo-machine rolled again with only four balls in it. Remy was six and Strings was three, Kaiba number one and Bandit Keith was eight. The balls burst out of the machine.

"The next duel of the Battle City semi-finals will be Remy against Bandit Keith!" Roland announced.

Remy held Marik's hand tighter. Strings watched this, feeling disgusted. He shrugged and walked to the elevator.

Arriving at the dueling area Strings was hit with the gust of wind. He had stayed in his room during the duels. Now he was out and waiting to see how this Bandit Keith would do against the real Winged Dragon of Ra.

Remy and Keith shuffled each other's deck, a sneer on the American's face the whole time. Remy started to sweat.

"Duelists, to your post," said Roland.

The two parted. Yugi stood in the crowd on the deck. Remy's apprehensiveness and desire to flee was thick. He looked to Keith and saw that the man was leaking confidence. He gave Remy a nod.

"_Master_," Osiris whispered giddily, "_master, my brother Ra is with the boy Remy_." He giggled, "_Soon you'll see the power of my eldest brother_," Yugi grunted. He played Osiris to win against Ryou. The monster toned down his power while attacking the cat, however that left Osiris bitter.

"I feel it," said Yugi.

Remy's deck seemed to be pulsing with the energy of Ra and Keith's was no different.

_But, _thought the Half-Angel, _Ra won't react well to being copied. I hope Remy draws him first or he and Keith are in danger. _

Behind the group, Yugi sensed Strings-Grendy-smiling. The man oozed malice more so than Griffin when he fought him. Yugi gulped, he had to be prepared for whatever else Grendy had planned.

"Duel start!"

_On the Indian Ocean_

"Alrighty! We got the potion up and then we'll find them, wherever they are," said an excited Hermos.

He dipped the red liquid on the map. The scent from the potion was heavy of blood, dirt, and lavender soap.

"Why does it have lavender?" Atem asked bemusedly to Akefia. The man grunted and stole back to the underbelly.

"What was that about?" Jono asked perplexed by the smell too.

"Oh," Atem smirked and whispered, "I know why Akefia has that scent on him. You see, Ryou loves the smell of lavender and Akefia bought him soaps and lotions for him to use, however he and Ryou always share a bath and the only soap they had was lavender. Since then, Akefia has had that scent stuck on him."

Jono snickered, failing to conceal his glee when Akefia came back up with a half-empty bottle of whiskey. Critias saw his whiskey in the man's hand. Timeaus placed his hand on the man.

"Let it go, after we're paid you can buy yourself some good whiskey."

Critias grinded his teeth and went back to the wheel.

"I will kill you if you tell the soldiers about this."

"Akefia, you think me so cruel."

"You are you bastard," Akefia pinched the king's cheeks, "not ten seconds did you go and tell your lizard—"

"Hey!"

"—that my kitten and I share baths with his soap I got him. What if I told the scaly lizard—"

"Ah, now I'm angry."

Jono made to pounce on Akefia but he dodged him, still pinching Atem's cheek.

"—that you have yet to plan for Yugi a proper wedding?"

Noah was sitting with Hermos witnessing the whole charade.

"Atem? That true?"

"It's true," Akefia let go and a red patch was on Atem's cheek. "I meant to do it when Yugi was with us, but I finally had time with him, I did not want to spoil it."

"Sure, whatever, Mai and I still aren't married. I wish we were though," Jono smiled sadly.

"Yeah, how's that going?"

"Our council is _concerned _that if Mai marries a dragon beast the line of Kujaku will be corrupted with half-breeds. Fuck it! Shizuka's a half-breed and she is the regent of the mountains if the queen dies, I think that settles enough and she has more power than pure breeds."

"Yeah," said Akefia, "we forest beings seem less stingy about inter species relations. Look at me and Ryou."

"Fuck," Jono spread out his wings, "I'm gonna fly a bit."

"Stay near the ship," yelled Hermos.

"Whatever."

_Battle City Blimp_

"Barrel Dragon attack his dragon," ordered Bandit Keith.

Remy's Thousand Dragon turned into tiny shards. His life points reach to two thousand and one hundred. He huffs, Keith's armada of metal monsters had him at a disadvantage, but what most worried Remy were the three monsters the American has and the facedown card.

He looks at the crowd nervously and sees Yugi biting his lip. Remy swallows dry, knowing what Keith is doing. And that the face down is the Fake Winged Dragon of Ra.

Remy draws and sees Feral Imp. He then looks at his cards, Mirror Force, Elegant Egotist, Curse of Dragon, and Pot of Greed.

"I play Feral Imp in defense mode and this card face down and end my turn."

"And now Frenchie, watch as I summon the most powerful monster in all of duel monsters; I sacrifice my Metalzoa, Pendulum Machine, and Barrel Dragon," the monsters disappear.

In the background a distorted image of the Winged Dragon of Ra comes into view. Keith looks at it in confusion. Remy on the other hand is shaking. His deck sends painful vibrations through his arm.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kaiba shouts. "The system should be able to recognize that card. I've had it tested for that purpose."

Roland sweats, confused. The players on the other side are not, they seem cautious. Marik gathered them in a circle with him and Hiroto guarding it and Otogi has his wife behind him.

Yugi struggles out of the pakced space, "Keith, call off your monster. The real Ra is angered!"

"What the fuck are you talking about you brat? Kid, you ruined my chances at Duelist Kingdom, but not now. Ra I comm—"

Thunder rumbled in the sky with lightning flashing dangerously close to the blimp. Mokuba hid behind Kaiba and the brother held his hand. The second light came from the platform. The storm was a spike in magic and it cancelled out weaker spells and charms. The guardians were revealed again and so were Otogi and Teana wings sticking out. Yugi remained the same, but could not take anymore.

He attempted to get up on the arena.

"M-Motou-san, if-if you step onto this platform you are automatically disqualified," said Roland, in awe at the creatures he was seeing.

"I don't care! Keith call it back! Ra will kill you and Remy!"

"No!"

Two lightning bolts hit the duelists on the arena and the storm was gone along with the fake Ra.

8888888888

"Follow it," yelled Timeaus. It was dangerous to fly in magical spikes, but with this storm the tractor potion had given the exact coordinates of Ryou's location; although the storm brought rain and large gusts of wind. Jono and Akefia were keeping the ship in tail with flying by guiding it through the debris and Atem was in the underbelly keeping the supplies secure with Noah.

"Captain," said Critias, "he can't hold it for long. We're going to have a bumpy landing soon or else!"

"Fine. Lord Akefia and Jono, find us a spot to land!"

"Aye, aye! Captain."

"Kiss-up lizard."

888888888888

"_Remy! No!"_

Marik climbed up and Roland repeated what he said to Yugi.

"Calm down, you freaks! They're still in the game."

"Kaiba, Remy got hit by lightning! He can't move, how can they finish the duel!"

"They have five minutes to get up; if one does then he wins. Now don't chicken out and leave me to battle these amateurs Yugi. Get down."

Yugi obeyed. Marik stayed poised to attack Kaiba.

Dream sequence

The waters hit the young Remy's feet as he scurried up the beach. He had to get home on time to his father. The man seemed so worried about something. He got home to find nothing.

Nothing.

The house melted in front of him and then the liquid engulfed him. Remy could not run. Black. Out of the black were purple figures. One offered a pallid hand. Remy took it.

He was older now and held a machete to a pixie. He had used that golden rod his father had to trap it. The blood flowed freely into a vial.

Oceans, green, cool air.

When the world stopped spinning, Remy felt lavender. And warmth. He did not want it to go away. The lavender embraced him. Then…Yugi. Yes it was Yugi. But, he had wings.

_Remy._

The voice was inviting.

_Remy, wake up._

The lavender nudged him. He could almost hear screaming in his head

_Remy._

_Remy._

_Remy, I love you. Please wake up!_

End

The screaming in his head continued. Remy opened his eyes. He then lifted and found the wind biting his face.

"Remy has won the duel."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long, long, long wait, but I've had to get some affairs in order and then I had to get ready for school. Also, I was at war on how to start the next chapter, so I hope you like it. And I will make a commitment to updating once a week. See you!**

* * *

Remy collapsed unto Marik's arms as Roland declared him the winner. His breaths were low and a migraine set in; overall he was alive. Marik lifted him bridal style and Remy faded in and out of his surroundings.

Yugi and the guardians stayed on the dueling deck.

"What do we do with this guy?" asked Otogi coming up the platform to join Yugi.. He nudged Keith's shoulder as the man groaned in pain.

"Hiroto and you bring him to the medical ward. Ishizu, go with them and see if Remy's not harmed."

"Quite efficient, _Angel."_

The creatures turned to look at Grendy with a smug scowl. Yugi clenched his fists. This man, this atrocious man was the reason for their suffering. He was why Mana's power was drained and for Remy's life being in danger.

"I need to be." Yugi gestured the others to leave too, Roland sweating and shaking with fear as he rode the elevator down with monsters.

"So, you're finally accepting the role of _Queen," _Grendy sneered, "how admirable."

He came close to Yugi, but halted as Kaiba came from behind.

"And," he continued, "let's not forget you," Grendy pointed at Kaiba, "you're only here to impress this Angel Bitch—"

Kaiba punched Grendy hard. He went backwards, almost falling off the blimp. Grendy righted himself, and grinned menacingly.

"Mokuba! Get down to the bridge this instant." The younger did as his brother told him, scared when the older Kaiba was angered.

"I'd be careful, Kaiba," he turned his attention to Yugi, "You're little friend might not make it through the night."

Yugi glared. Grendy cringed back a little at the pure hate in the Half-Angel's eyes.

"Leave," Yugi whispered. Grendy did, fear of dying draining his confidence.

8888888888888

Marik watched as Ishizu used her healing powers and Remy's scorches steadily receded, leaving his skin flawless as it was. Ishizu stopped and took labored breaths and slumped in her chair. Her power was not as developed as it should be but good enough to help with small injuries.

"I think he'll be fine."

"Yes, now go rest, sister. And tell everyone I'll be here if they need me," Marik signed.

His sister left the two alone.

Marik gently caressed the boy's cheek. Remy nuzzled closer to the hand that was on him and Marik choked.

"_Remy…Remy, I….I didn't want any of this to happen. Please be safe."_

Marik patted the boy's head.

8888888888888888

"The next duel is between me and that snake," said Seto.

Yugi nodded, intense rage creeping through him. Seto noticed this and found it attractive to see the docile boy show backbone. Not that he lacked courage, but to expose anger was priceless to the CEO.

"Yugi," he said closely to the boy's ears. Yugi eeped and turned bright red at the closeness of the young man next to him. "Right now, I wouldn't recognize you as the same old kid who beat me. You seem," he smirked, "more abrasive than the sweet pushover I know and…" Seto stopped before finishing.

"Y-yea-ah." Yugi stuttered, face puce. "This-this whole thing has made me that way. Hm," he righted himself, "I have to protect my friends as they protect me. Kaiba—"

"Seto."

"S-seto," he cursed himself, "I'm going to be queen in a few years; I need to start standing up for me and showing anger." _Even if I don't like it, _he thought.

Seto's smirk returned full force after Yugi finished. "Remember what you told me before on the docks," Seto came close to Yugi's face, his blush burning to his neck, "I hope you're a man of your word," he said with his lips against Yugi's.

"Seto, please stop."

The man turned away from Yugi. His trench coat fluttered in the wind as he went down the elevator, still with a satisfactory smirk.

"Oh God." Yugi bit his nails and rubbed his arms from the chill air. "Atem, please don't find out about this."

_Hours Later_

Kaiba had defeated Grendy with no sweat. The man was angered, but took a gracious fall.

Lights out had been called an hour earlier and Yugi found himself staring out the window. His room had been abandoned for want of knowing his friends' safety. Marik's room had the group sleeping on the floor in piles. Mana and Ishizu were huddled together on the mattress from Mana's room with Shizuka and Hiroto sharing opposite ends of the couch. Teana and Otogi were lying on Bandit Keith's mattress, cuddled close; leaving Yugi to have the bed, Ryou sound asleep on his lap like before and Marik stayed in Remy's room, keeping vigilance.

None of the chirps, light snores, or grunts calmed Yugi's nerves. He was scared for the next day. Grendy had something planned for them as soon as they landed. He could not decipher what it was, for the man's mind and emotions were locked and scattered at the same time. Yugi had only told Marik and Hiroto about the foreboding plan. Marik told him to let him think of a defensive strategy and Hiroto gave him reassurance that Grendy's plan would give no wing for they had two more creatures with them.

To Yugi, and Marik, the optimism was welcomed but not reassuring. Teana and Otogi were not warriors; they were potions masters and business owners.

He leaned his head against the cool glass, his reflection imitating his worry. He sighed, fogging the glass. He made swirls with the fog until it was precipitated droplets.

"How are we, me son?"

"Hello Red," Yugi deadpanned. He felt the Nightmare some time ago, and waiting for him was boring. "What do you want?"

"Me," Red said mock surprise in his voice.

"Yes, tell me now or leave. I don't need any more stress, okay?" Yugi turned his head around to see the Nightmare standing in the doorway, in his beast form, red coat and lion's tail in all.

"We should talk." He looked at the unconscious group. "Privately."

Yugi nodded. He maneuvered himself out of Ryou's tangled embrace and followed the Nightmare.

"What did you do to them, Red? I know Ryou can smell you from afar and he's not that heavy of a sleeper."

"Nothing too harsh, just a mild sedative gas; it only affects those who are asleep, but you might be feeling a bit drowsy."

As if the effect was taking place, Yugi yawned sweetly, making Red blush, although with his face covered in fur no one could see it.

They walked down the halls of the blimp to the elevator. Red pressed for the dueling deck and Yugi yawned again.

"Is, ahh, there a way to counter act this?" Yugi asked, rubbing his eyes.

Red chuckled. "A sip of cold water will put you right, son."

"Shoot, we're here," Yugi said as the 'ding' for the deck stop played on the elevator.

"True, but the cold air isn't so cozy. Unless pressed against a warm body," Red suggested, loving the pretty pink that dashed on Yugi's face.

"Are you attracted to me?"

Red halted coming out of the elevator. He opened his mouth, he was speechless.

"I know you are." Yugi furrowed his brow and twisted his hands in his head. "Damn," he whispered. "I can't get a break. And what's wrong with all of you." Red did not answer, seeing the Half-Angel on a rant. "My whole life people have called me ugly and said I looked weird, now I have a King who I married and says I'm beautiful, and two crazy admirers who won't leave me alone—"

"Angel."

"Don't call me that," Yugi demanded. "My name is Yugi."

"Alright, me son."

Yugi calmed, he untwisted his fingers from his hair.

"Now, about what I came here for; I came to tell you is that you and your guardians will be in deep shit once this blimp lands."

Yugi was silent. "What!"

"Grendy has an army waiting at the blimp's destination. I can't say you're underestimated in abilities, but you are outnumbered."

"How…I need to warn Marik and the others."

Yugi made to rush off, but Red caught him.

"Wow, me son, that's dandy to rush in and start screaming about an attack."

Yugi face palmed. "What would you have me do? I need to tell them. I have to convince Kaiba to turn the blimp around."

"And Grendy won't get suspicious of the direction change."

Yugi groaned. Red let him go and waited for a response.

"We're outnumbered and Mana still hasn't healed yet. Teana and Otogi are not fighters. I'm sure Kaiba's men have guns, but I don't know the enemy's strength."

Red bent down, he lifted Yugi's head up.

"And you can't meddle in the affairs of humans. No one from Limbo can. Only Angels and Shadow Realm beings can."

"True, me son, so what would you do?"

Yugi summoned his tsurugi and unfurled his wings. They were white and wondrous to see appear from the markings on Yugi's back. He gave a determined look, the one he had during games.

"Come up with a strategy."


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry. I had a long day and saved all my free time to write this chapter and in my haste to get it posted I must have gotten one of the umbra's mixed with the angels, so again sorry for the mistake, thank you littlerostte for pointing it out. :)**

* * *

_In the Middle of the Indian Ocean_

Grunts and clinks came from the three Atlantians who worked at the wing of the Albatross. Akefia flew around the area acting as a scarecrow for the seagulls. During the storm and spike a large beam of lightning hit dead on on the left wing making the landing onto the small bar of sand none too pleasant.

On the deck of the ship, Atem bit into his nails. The surge of magic was not random; it came from one of the God Cards. He knew it. Now he sat, helpless, wet and biting his nails again for the mere thought of his Little One in danger. His magic was too great to use, especially after the spike, and it could be detrimental to anyone near if he were to attack or attempt to fix the wing without loss of control.

"Ya haven't bitten your nails since before your training ended," Jono said. He watched as his friend and ruler turned to face him with a dead weight on his shoulders.

"Jono, I haven't been this useless in years." He sighed. "I can't use my powers or the others back home will find us, it might kill someone, …and Yugi is out there. I…I need to find him, Jono, I need to know he's safe."

The dragon beast nodded and leaned down. "I get it, Ate, I really do. Shizuka's out there, maybe with Yugi or in Japan. But she's there and not with me. I'm worried about Hiroto too. He's like the little brother I don't want."

This joke rose a small laugh out of the Shadow King.

"Yeah, he can be a handful. You should see the way he and Marik spar when they think no one is looking." Atem's grin turned devilish. "It's like when we sparred and I kicked your ass."

"What!" Jono shot up. "No, no way in this realm or the next did ya beat me. I beat you!" He pointed his clawed finger in Atem's nose.

The King slowly picked himself up.

"Oh, really."

"Yeah." Jono moved closer, a devilish grin of his own. "Really."

The three spies watched, especially Hermos, intrigued by his superiors' familiar nature. This had also garnered Akefia's attention, letting three seagulls perch on the Albatross' good wing.

They stared intensely at each other, not blinking with mischief sparkling in their eyes.

"First to swim around the bar wins," Atem said quickly.

"Ya on."

In one instant, the two beings were splashing in quick laps around the sand bar and ship as the audience of four watch enraptured by the joy in the friends' antics. As such, more seagulls landed on the ship, enjoying a midnight meal and show.

"Curse these rats with wings!" yelled Hermos.

Timeaus shrugged and went back to fixing the wing, which had a hole half way through it, although not reaching the bottom. They had repaired the wiring and most of the mechanisms that made the wing function to fly, but trying to mend and putty the hole was difficult due to its length and depth. So far, it was a mess.

"Let the birds be, Hermos," said Critias as he mushed more putty. "If you ignore them, they might hate you and leave."

"Shove it, you son of a backwards centaur!"

One second later, Hermos was on the other end of a half nelson.

"Say it," Critias grunted, gnashing his teeth. "Say it." He emphasized this statement by gripping tighter onto Hermos' throat.

"u-un…"

"What?"

He loosened his hold.

"Uncle," Hermose huffed out.

Critias let go of the poor spy. Hermos fell to the ground in a heap. A pretty bruise would on his neck in the morning.

"We need to tell the King we won't be going anywhere for a few hours," said Timeaus nonchalantly.

"I'll do it," said Critias.

He left with Hermos struggling to get up and breathing heavily.

"Why don't you stop him?"

Timeaus raised his brow. "You know better."

Akefia watched the exchange with no concern. For spies and thieves are the same; live hard by your master, do what is necessary, and pray to live the next day. Of course, thieves were to live by this without a cushy home to return to and revenue of steady money.

Critias found the King of the Shadow Realm and General Franke on the side of the ship, panting and dripping wet.

He cleared his throat to gain attention.

"Yes," said Atem.

"My King, we cannot leave this sand bar for a few hours, maybe not until sunrise."

"What!" Atem shot up. "Why is that? The wing should work, Timeaus told me—"

"My King," Critias said sternly as if he was speaking to a child. "It's not the wing's function, but the hole—"

"That can be puttied."

"Yes," Critias gnashed his teeth. "We are puttying it right now, but since the hole is long and deep, we can't be sure if the wing will not break on us. So, we have to putty it entirely, not just a thin film."

Atem listened, his fists white. He had to get to Yugi and the children. He was not so happy to know that his old friend Teana was also in danger. He looked at Critias for any sign of compassion, for anything. The poker face strengthened. Atem conceited.

"If it must be done."

Critias left.

"That guy needs an enema up his."

Atem relaxed at Jono's crude joke. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He looked at Critias checking the wheel. "And I mean it."

88888888888888

Below deck, Noah slept peacefully. Atem came down to steal Critias' whiskey as Akefia suggested. He found the young prince lying on the crate that was open with a quilt wrapped around him. Atem shook his head, attempting to remember being that child again, running through the palace, eating the golden apples in his mother's garden, hitting Seth with a rake. He chuckled at the last thought. Age had certainly changed him, although he was not that old.

Zork and the slaughter of his family had changed him.

Noah yawned. Atem left his maudlin thoughts to tuck the boy in as he had sweet dreams.

"_So young, and you may have found your mate," _thought Atem. "_When we convince that stubborn Kaiba to come to our world, you and Mokuba will have all the time to know each other. You'll be friends, grow up, he'll have your scent, and your marriage will be far less complicated than mine."_

Atem sat on another crate. He decided being sober would be the best choice; besides, he had to think of a strategy to get Kaiba off his wife, forever.


	12. Chapter 12

"Everyone here!" said Yugi as he scanned the bridge (control room) of the blimp.

He let his friends get some rest as he formed a plan to defend them. Kaiba had begrudgingly agreed to come after much goading from him and Mokuba. He had found them in a room with monitors everywhere, and Yugi swore he saw a picture of Ra on the screen. He let it go, the situation at hand more important.

One last scan showed the security team led by Roland was also present; they were uneasy with the creatures sitting next to them, but Yugi also found that trivial to what had to be done.

"Right. I might sound crazy telling you all this," he said looking at Marik who nodded. He informed him earlier of what was going on and Marik kept his mouth shut, wanting Yugi to take the reins. "As soon as this blimp lands we'll be attacked by a small army. Please," Yugi gestured his hands for Roland to sit down. "Stay calm, I have a plan that could beat them."

"What—"

Roland was knocked off his chair as Marik hit him upside the head.

"_Let Princess Yugi speak! Dammit."_

The man and the rest of his team were silent, all hearing the voice of the mute boy in their heads. Roland shakily got up. He sat again, trembling.

"Please," Yugi said with concern. "Hear me out. There really is an army waiting for us. Even if we change course, they won't go away." Yugi breathed his last part. "Grendy is one of them. And if we do anything," he emphasized by staring at Marik and Hiroto's tense stance, "the fiends will just multiply. We need to beat off this army, sending a message we can't be taken lightly."

"What is this supposed plan of yours?" Kaiba said, the smallest lace of worry etching his brow.

Yugi rubbed his hands together. His guardians he could trust, but Kaiba's men had to believe him.

"First," he began mustering his confidence, "Teana and Otogi," said Fae perked up, "I need you two to make a camouflage serum for the blimp. That should give us time on landing, and Marik, you with Hiroto work with Roland's team. Ishizu, I want you and Mana to take anyone who can't fight and patients to a safe haven in here."

"That would be the storage in Level C," said Kaiba.

"Thank you, and Shizuka and Ryou stay with me. We'll lock up Grendy in his room, use the Sleepy Eye charm on him and make him believe we suspect nothing. Once we land, hoping the camouflage is still up, Shizuka and Hiroto fly out first, with protective seals, distracting the first men. Then Marik, you lead half of Roland's team to the left side of the ship and Roland's team lead to the right. Take out the ones you see, silently, when the rest come, all of us come out. We'll fight with the best we can, we know their strategies now," Yugi looked to Marik and Teana who nodded, "and we can counter those spells with ones of our own, which I will need Mana and Ishizu for once they're done hiding everyone. And Kaiba," a pregnant pause, "I want you and Mokuba to hide with the others."

"Wait," said the younger Kaiba. "Seto and I can help. There's a detonation setting on the island."

"What island?" asked Otogi, perplexed that the human world had exploding lands.

"Yeah, Alcatraz. It's where our step father disappeared. The whole thing is nothing but scrap metal. There's a computer in the center of the tower and if Seto and I can get to it, the island will explode."

After that, another pregnant pause occurred. The room turned to Yugi. No matter what decision he made, people were going to die. He would have blood on him and the guardians, even Teana and Otogi had to fight to stay alive. This could work.

"Alright. Then I want Hiroto and Shizuka to bring you two to the tower once we land. We'll stall the army as you guys activate the detonator; once it's done, come back quickly and we'll retreat on the blimp."

He looked once more at the room. There were no objections.

"Okay, Otogi, you and Teana start on the potion. We can rest two more hours before moving everyone. For now, Ryou," the cat perked up, "Shizuka," the Halfling also seemed awake, "come with me. Marik I leave you in charge of security."

88888888888888

Grendy was floating. It was beautiful. All the plagues of the supernatural were gone, none left, not even a shimmer. Humans played in white picket fences with cute puppies.

He floated along to his homeland, Norway, to see that snow had fallen. White, so white. He landed on the bank of the iced over lake. White. He twirled in figure eights. White…fluffy.

The snow _changed_. It became soft and downed, like a dove's wing. Grendy shook. He was getting cold and floating. Floating…..white down feathers….like a dove….

8888888888

Ryou took off the charm, which looked like large shades, off Grendy's eyes. Yugi retracted his wings, seeing as how the effect was starting to startle Grendy. Shizuka stood at the door. The boys left quietly, letting the man back to his dream.

88888888888888

Marik sat with Roland, examining the guns. He had his sword with him, but guns kept the enemy a fair distance away than a sword. Hiroto arrived in the room with dynamite.

"Ahh!" yelled Roland. "Where did you get those?!"

"I found them in the storage room. Funny how you got this."

Roland was aghast. "I-I had no idea of the sort. Why would…." He paused. "Kaiba-sama likes to be prepared; he must have added these after the initial inspection."

"_At least the jerk did us one favor."_

"Yeah, if Shizuka and I can chuck some of these out that might just buy you more time too."

"No."

The warriors turned to the body guard, eye brows raised.

"_What?"_

"I said no." Roland gulped.

"These are not ordinary men," Hiroto tried to soothe the tension. "They are not innocent, they are soldiers of hate. They'll kill us and you, no remorse, and then destroy our world. Roland, we have to fight, the fiends have gotten away with too much." Finishing, Hiroto breathed shakily. Shizuka's blindness had frightened him to his core.

As for Marik, his own encounter with the Followers, courtesy of the fiends, and what they had done to Mana was enough to have him grit his teeth. The image of an unconscious Remy came to him.

"_Roland, obviously you have trouble with this_," Marik said, staring straight at the man, "_and I know this is not your war, but come dawn Hell breaks loose on us. Turning the ship is the smart way, but it is also only a delay to the inevitable for us. We fight._"

8888888888

Mokuba anticipated for Seto to tell him the truth. So far, not a word; the younger Kaiba pursed his lips as Seto remained stoically composed by the coming dawn; when he 'hmphed' again, Mokuba gritted his teeth.

"Why won't you tell me?!"

"Quiet, Mokuba." Seto took out the card shaped locket he kept. "Why did you tell Yugi about Alcatraz's detonation? What were you thinking?"

"I thought it could help us. Seto, why are the bad guys after us? When they kidnapped me, they kept calling me "essence." What does that mean? I know you know. Don't lie to me."

Seto's eye twitched at the word essence. "Mokuba, that word and this whole thing has nothing to do with us; it's just the association we have with Motou."

"No it isn't. Seto," Mokuba pleaded, "stop lying!"

The door opened to the bridge, Yugi entered. A tense silence followed, and then Mokuba burst out of his seat.

"Yugi! Yugi! You said you'd explain everything—"

"Don't you dare!" Seto threatened.

Mokuba clung to Yugi. The boy looked down onto the younger and pitifully smiled.

He stared at Seto for a full minute, Mokuba waiting.

"I can tell you now."

He led Mokuba back to his seat. Mokuba noticed a sword appear at Yugi's hand, which he used to point at Seto. He sat in the chair opposite Mokuba. After another moment Yugi began.

"Remember during the charity ball, you were abducted by some strange people."

Mokuba shrugged. Most of that night was blocked by days of fever.

"Well, you were and we," Yugi glanced at Seto, "had to rescue you. My Grandpa was taken too. The people who took you are called Nightmares; they're like imaginary friends, but real…and scary. They are made of people's thoughts and they live long after that person dies. While we waited for them to give us a signal to where you were, it was discovered that you and Seto have family in the Shadow Realm."

Yugi watched for any sign of confusion. None were one Mokuba, so he continued.

"You see, essence escapes from realms. It's usually one of the creatures or shadows and it attaches to a living force. If that force has offspring then the essence will fuse with the soul of the baby. Following so far?"

Mokuba nodded, dazed at the explanation. He was certainly dreaming if what Yugi hinted at was true.

"Okay, good. Now, Seto has the essence of this being's mother, and so do you. Mokuba, you have powers, ones that have not been tapped into yet. If you want to know how to use them," Yugi glanced at Seto, who glared dangerously, "you can come to the Shadow Realm to learn. Seth, the one whose mother's essence you have, wants to meet you guys."

Mokuba's mouth gapped like a bass. He had superpowers. He had family besides Seto. He and Seto had family!

"Yes."

"No!" roared Seto.

"Seto…"

"No. We won't associate with those freaks. Mokuba get away from him."

Seto stalked over to his brother to save him. Mokuba stood in his chair and glared best he could.

"I want to go!"

"No!"

"Seto—"

"I won't lose another important person to those freaks!"

Pause.

Seto stared at Yugi who fidgeted in his chair. Mokuba watched the reaction of his brother's stoicism fall. He looked drained from the constant fight. Mokuba looked again at Yugi, whose eyes glinted tears.

"You love Yugi."

8888888888888888

Seto shook at his brother's accusation. He wanted to punch him as he did Grendy. His eyelids were droopy and his lip quivered. Yugi was in worse wear.

"Yes," he choked.

Mokuba hugged him; one of the rare occasions it happened. Seto fell into the embrace, his brother's thin arms and fluffy hair a welcome. He let go.

"Yugi," he said, stoicism back. The boy jolted out of his seat, surprise in his beautiful gems. Seto smirked.

"The tournament is still on; don't think this little distraction will ruin our rematch."

Seto walked out, trench coat flowing.

Yugi and Mokuba faced each other, shrugged and nodded happily.

88888888888888

Dawn approached too soon. All the preparations were ready, including protective seals for everyone, which Teana had infused with the bullet proof vests. As instructed, and with reluctance from Mana, to stay inside the blimp, the teams were split with Marik leading out the first team and then Roland; on the dueling deck stood Yugi, Hiroto and Shizuka, the Kaibas, and Marik. It was a peaceful sunrise, a break before the storm broke out.

Until Yugi heard screeches.

_In the Bridge_

Ryou sharpened his daggers. He heard faint sounds from outside. When he looked, he caught a glimpse of a bat figure he'd know anywhere.

"Akefia."

_On the Dueling Deck_

"Guys, we have another change of plans," said Yugi dazedly.

88888888888

Timeaus roared as he struck another fiend down. This island they found after fixing the Albatross was full of them. It was where the coordinates led to, but he questioned if this was a trap by that Kaiba person.

"Sir, to your left," yelled Hermos as he bludgeoned another to death with his flail, having to resort to that after his bullets ran out.

Timeaus shot him down. His last bullet embedded in the man's head.

"We need more men. The King can only hold them off so much," said Critias as he chopped men's limbs off with his two sabers.

"I know." Timeaus looked up to see the King kill a dozen to have a dozen more shoot at him. The magic spike was not good, his powers were erratic and concentration took more than it need to, but without it the whole island could explode.

Jono and Akefia kept some at bay too, but they had to be cautious of their wings.

"We need a miracle," said Timeaus as he brought out his axe.

Just then, a large gust of wind hit the island, although it was unnatural. Timeaus looked up to see three figures emerge. Then more come out of nowhere.

Humans. Humans fighting humans. Then one of the figures prevented a fiend from introducing his knife to Timeaus' other eye.

It was a pure white being. It turned to face Timeaus.

"Princess Yugi…."

"Yes," said the cherubic faced Queen-to-be.


End file.
